


One of them

by Roxic_The_Artist



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Iskall, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, Stop shipping real people, Watcher Grian, insane mumbo, too much back story for my own good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxic_The_Artist/pseuds/Roxic_The_Artist
Summary: Mumbo works at a factory of sorts for killing and torturing watchers, vintage beef finds a child and gets to the bottom of who hurt him, will mumbo loose his sanity, or has he already?
Relationships: Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77/Viktor | Iskall85
Comments: 87
Kudos: 191





	1. A watcher, not a kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the hell of a thing I've created, another chance to leave if you are triggered by Noncon or anything under that sort. I don't want a bunch of 9 year old's attacking me

“Damn its been a long fucking day- oh!” Vintage beef yelped as he pulled the door back only to reopen it when the image he had just saw flashed through his mind again. “You ok there buddy?” The extremely bloody hermit questioned softly, staring down at the shaking teen on the ground. His wings wrapped around him tighter as he sobbed harder at the sight of another man. “What's wrong, what's wrong?” The american talked sweetly, kneeling down in front of the quivering kid. “ℸ̣ -ℸ. ⍑ᒷ|| ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ'' The smaller brit croaked, the words sounding like endermen sounds, but variablized. “The person bringin ya here gave ya trouble?” Beef asked, not understanding what the male had said but concluding that he had been hurt during the gathering. The small man nodded, tears running down his cheeks as he scooted back a little more.

“What's his name?” “M-m⚍mʖo…” He responded, the name sounding off but quite clear. Beef looked at the blond, a dark cloak covered his body while a mask covered his eyes, a weird symbol in the middle of it, making it even more mysterious. The smaller player pulled his wings closer when he noticed the intense staring, crying harder at being looked at. “Hey, hey hey hey, calm down bud it's going to be fine.” The older man comforted him, putting his hand on his knees. “You stop crying, get cleaned up and when I get back he won't be here anymore. ok.” Vintage beef reassured, giving a comforting smile as he got up and walked back over to the door he had entered through.

“Which one of you mother fuckers name is Mumbo?” Vintage yelled, loud enough for everyone in the industry to hear him. A tall man in a dark suit walked up to him with a raised brow. His suit was drenched in red, not particularly blood but a mix of a dust and the crimson liquid, the brits hair was messy and pulled back out of his face. “What is it mate?” The mustached man asked, looking over at the other workers who were separating meat into different piles and loading the bloodied slabs into machines.

“There’s a kid in there, you fucking hurt a kid!?” Beef almost asked, already knowing the answer sense he was the one that found him. “No, not a kid, a Watcher.” Mumbo corrected, his gaze sharp on the shorter but more powerful man. “He’s a k i d-” “-A Watcher, a Watcher that can kill people, now get rid of him like you do the others.” The brit cut the male off, a spark of insanity lost in his dark eyes as he spoke. Mumbo was the youngest but the most mature out of all of them. He knew what the monsters could do, a mere kid was a threat to an army, he had already given him a tough time when he, Tango, and the hunters had raided the end city the blond had come from. “No, i'm not murdering a terrified kid that has no idea what is even happening! How would you feel if you were brought to a strange place that doesn't even speak your language and sat waiting for it all to end hm Jumbo!?” Beef responded, gritting his teeth at the younger man. Mumbo tensed at that, his eyes showing pain and helplessness but his body showing the opposite.  
“What's wrong with you?” Vintage Beef asked again. Mumbo’s expression changed at that. “What's wrong with me? It's you! Our job is to eliminate the beasts and you're coming at me because one of the freaks is upset!” The man snapped, balling up his fists.

“They're dangerous, I'll show you.” He growled, entering the room that beef had just excited. “Hey!-” “Just watch.” Mumbo cut Vintage beef off as he began walking over to the small blond he had dealt with before. The Watcher pushed himself against the wall as hard as he could, doing anything he could to get away from the man. Mumbo kneeled down, grabbing the kids chin and lifting it up so he could see his face. The Watcher was very young, even for the aging process of the mobs, that's what Mumbo saw them as, mobs.  
The smaller males chest heaved up and down as Mumbo inspected his mask, making him lose the ability to not begin sobbing again. “!-!¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ-” The watcher squeaked as he turned his head away from Mumbo trying to remove the mask. “Shut it.” The redstoner snapped back, trying to get the male to become hostile. “リ𝙹!!!” The kid yelled, kicking at Mumbo when he fully removed the mask, now being met with the kid’s bright purple eyes, the shine in them wavering untill they where a hazel color.

“Stop it! You scaring him worse!” Beef growled, dragging Mumbo to his feet, away from the terrified male who was now balled up, his wings wrapped around him protectively as he hid his face from the two. The brit stared down at the kid in somewhat defeat and anger, the only hostaritality he got was a kick to the chest which barely affected him at all and that was when he really crossed the boundary for a Watcher. “How do you expect him to not kick you when you fucking do that!?” Beef asked, staring into Mumbo’s emotionless orbs. “I don't know how you don't see it, the thing is dangerous, it’s a threat to the entire company.” Mumbo yelled, clearly ticked off. “What, you think, the thing will be nice when it finds out where it is? What we do to things like them?” He kept on, Vintage beef just giving an angered look. “He, not an it. Be respectful to the damn boy, he's scared!” The american fought, the two’s constant bickering only making the watcher shake harder. “Keep em, you'll see what you've done too late.” Mumbo pushed the builder out of the way so he could leave, leaving the american and watcher alone.

The tall brit let out a deep breath he hadn't noticed he was keeping in as a deep pain lightened in his chest. The reason the team had picked him for the job was because the young restoner had trouble with emotions, not feeling or noticing them, but deep inside all he felt was hurt. The stubborn man shook it off and continued to the job he had been working at before he had been called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I will be posting every week at the latest!


	2. Changes (updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey I finally rewrote this chap! I kind of like how it turned out and this will make the next chaps really easy to move forward with now that Doc has changed.

The sound of machines worked at the walls of the office Beef lead the winged male into, every foreign noise making the mob turn his head, his body flinching when something was anywhere near slightly loud. 

“Why is there an alive one in here?” a deep voice met Beef’s ears as he pulled the kid in front of the creeper’s desk. The man’s Harsh German accent echoed against the stone walls making the Watcher gulp, fear already flowing through his veins. 

The boss wore a white tethered lab coat, the small tears in the thing showing the years of wear on it. His hair was a dark brown, the slightly comed locks falling over his forehead nicly. A robotic eye replaced where his left would have been, the red glare sending an uneasy feeling to anyone who fell under its gaze. Doc’s robotic fingers tapped against his desk as he looked at the two, clearly bothered from his work. 

“Well we found a kid…” Vintage beef started, his voice only showing that distant fear he was trying to hide from his boss. 

“So?” The creeper asked back, trying to get to the point of why there was a Watcher standing in front of him.

“Look, he seems really young, we have only killed older Watchers before, I just don’t-” “Beef, you have to understand.” The man cut his employee off with an uncomfortably calm tone. 

“When you showed up to this job you signed a paper that told me as well as everyone here that you consented to quote ‘killing and torturing Watchers’.” The german spoke, his eyes now boring into the powerless American. “By refusing to kill this mob you are telling me that you do not care about your commitment to our factory and you do not care about your job.” He continued, his mechanical eye glowing a bright red as he clasped his hands together, the business side of him clearly not caring a bit about the small mob trembling under the two’s gazes. 

Beef froze at the words, his brain running a marathon just to come up with a simple excuse to give to his so cut off boss.

“Well sir, you always find a way for getting around things if they're legal or not…” The american started only for a small anger to grow in the doctor’s eyes at that, the original calmness clearly being casted aside in the taller male. “Oh, I uh…” Beef tried taking the small comment back after realizing what he had just said, the last thing he wanted was to get fired over something like this.

The creeper raised a brow at the younger man, waiting for a retaliation as he leaned back in his office chair. 

“He’s… a kid, he’s way smaller and we’ve really never seen one like this, what I failed at saying was maybe we could bend the rules this one time to find out more about the things.” The American slowly became unsure of his continuation at the half blank stare he got in response.

“If you are doing this for the business, then how will this get us more money?” The doctor asked, now sitting up, his intimidating demeanor doing nothing to calm the on edge worker.

“Well researching would let us get to know more about them and when we do that it could make it easier to catch the mobs, after we would be able to kill them and possibly increase the money coming in from secretary.” The male’s speech was fast and unsteady, clearly just trying to buy more time.

“Mhm. First of all, you have no idea how research works, we can't base everything off of this one, it would give us terribly mixed results. Second, how do you plan on keeping, hiring and paying researchers to work with beings that we have to put into machines to kill? And third, it would take years, as well as more funds to construct this inconsistent plan you have based off a stupid kid.” Doc tapped his hand against his desk as he spoke, clearly having much more knowledge on the subject than the man in front of him. 

VintageBeef went quiet at the unreasonably thought out explanation he got in response, not knowing what to say to the doctor to make any progress. 

“Doc, he’s a child.” He once again stated only getting the other to let out an almost frustrated sounding sigh, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he leaned against his desk.

“I asked you why this mattered and I am getting tired of this conversation.” The creeper growled, clearly annoyed at this point. VintageBeef could feel the smaller male flinch at the cold sounding words, having to tighten his hold around the kid’s wrist just to make sure he wouldn’t try to run. 

“I can’t kill him Doc.” He finally spoke, watching as the German looked up, a more calm looking expression spread across his features making the worker uneasy.

“I’ll kill him then.” The creeper shrugged as he reached under his desk, taking a dagger like tool from it before standing. The american inhaled sharply, his eyes darting from the taller man to the kid as he thought of anything to do.

“Sir, he’s a kid, he’s so much smaller, I don’t think he can hurt anybody here-”

“Beef, I have put up with your rambling for long enough, make a damned choice. You can go down stairs and shove him into a machine like all of the others or you can give him to me to kill right here, right now.” Doc’s voice was strict, his sharp German accent cutting through the cold air of the factory as he spoke. 

The American bit his lip, glancing over at the kid before releasing his wrist. 

“Just… just kill him…” He whispered before taking the winged mob’s shoulder and pushing him towards the creeper. Doc didn’t reply as he reached into a desk drawer, pulling out a pair of cloud white gloves, sliding them on before glancing back at the kid, an inhumane smile rested on his lips. 

The small mob eased back only to feel the grip on his shoulder tighten, glancing over to see that he was being held by the fabric of his cloak. His head quickly turned towards the much taller male that was now walking towards him, the fear already filling him begging to show.

The Watcher waited, trying not to move unless it was completely necessary. The man reached out to hold him, only breaking the kid’s statue like form. The mob quickly jerked away from the man holding him before he was grabbed again, pure panic grasping his heart as the two tried holding him down.

“∴ᔑ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡! !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ, i ↸╎↸ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣!” (Wait stop! please, I did nothing!) The kid yelled before pushing against the two’s hold’s, fear shaking through his words as his feet moved, traveling nowhere under the other’s grasp. 

Suddenly the air in his lungs left him as he was snatched backwards, his back hitting the German’s broad chest. He could feel the other’s sharp breathing as he tried to settle him, only making more fear rise in the Watcher’s chest. The kid desperately stared at the man in front of him, the American’s eyes filled with a guilt of somesort, his gaze saddened as he watched him struggle. 

Before the male could speak for some type of forgiveness he felt something sharp push against the side of his neck, getting a whimper in response before it began slowly pushing inwards.

“ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡, ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡ !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ, ↸-↸𝙹リℸ ̣ ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ!” (Stop, stop please! d-dont hurt me!) The kid begged, his voice strained as he kicked and fought, now realizing how strong the man holding him was. 

“╎ ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ↸╎ᒷ, ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡! !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡!” (I don’t want to die, help, please help!) He tried begging, tears now choking his own strangled words as he gasped for air. The blade only continued until he began to feel an uncontrollable stinging making his distressed calls louder. 

The mob’s panic filled veins only fed adrenaline into him, his body immediately reacting to any weak spot found in the others' grip. With all of the force the Watcher had he spread his wings, getting enough leverage to elbow the other in the chest before he could feel the tight hold loosen. Before the creeper had a chance to grab him again the mob broke out of his arms, his hyperventilating not slowing him down as he ran towards the open office door. 

The cold air of the main factory hit him, bringing his senses to the semi open space surrounding him. Without a moment to waste the Watcher began running. The sound of tin echoed around the fast moving kid, everything being put to the back of his mind as he ran. 

He didn’t care where, he needed to get away from the monster behind him. The male turned his head only to see the much taller man chasing him, his terrified mind only breaking down more at the sight of someone so angry. The mob couldn’t breathe, all he could hear was blood in his ears as he did everything he could to make space in between them. 

He needed to hide, he needed to find somewhere to hide! Everywhere that the Watcher looked was nothing more than factory, nothing looking like he could be hidden in. The mob spread his wings to stable himself as he turned, the tall archway he ran into the only thing he could note about the area.

Suddenly his gaze locked on a certain man with multiple folders in his hands, the raven haired man’s cold expression the only salvation the mob could find. 

As soon as the kid got close enough he grasped onto the brit for dear life, only now realizing that he was crying so hard he could barely make a sound other than loud sobs. The response he got was not surprising, the suited man yelling before trying to push him off.

“!¡-!¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ! !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ⍑╎↸ᒷ ᒲᒷ i-i’ᒲ ᓭᓵᔑ∷ᒷ↸!!!” (p-please! please hide me I-I’m scared!!!) the hyperventilating male yelled, scrambling to get behind the redstoner before Doc came any closer. 

“Get off of me!” Mumbo quickly spoke before looking up, only to find his boss angrily turning the corner, a silver dagger gripped in his robotic hand, a small amount of blood visible on the side. 

The human quickly looked back at the trembling Watcher, his horrified sounding sobs loud in the tall man’s ears. The kid’s arms were wrapped around Mumbo’s waist, the amount of force he was holding on with surprising for the mob’s small size. The redstoner could feel the other’s shaking, the crying not helping the man who was now contemplating on what to do.

Before Mumbo could process what he was doing he forcefully grabbed the kids upper arm, dragging down the hall away from his boss making the male whimper. The man was quiet as he hauled the Watcher down the walkway, not bothering to look over or slow down when he protested.

Inside he was going insane. Everything was too much, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see or think, it was too overwhelming. On the outside he was walking through the factory, forcefully dragging a Watcher to where he was headed. 

Why he was doing this he didn’t know, all he could hear was the Mob’s panicked begging and that was enough to force images he didn't want to remember through his blood. The smaller male tried wiping his tears as he looked up, the nonexistent emotion on the redstoners face only making him even more scared.

Mumbo kept walking until he got to a room, pulling his key out with his left hand. He unlocked the door and walked inside the office, pulling the kid in with him. Fear struck through the small male as Mumbo turned his head towards him, his harsh glare making him cower back. 

“Go sit on the ground.” The man snapped as he let the watcher go, leaving him to go sit down. All around the male were redstone contraption blueprints, and of course, redstone. He wrapped his wings round himself, trying to get his mind off of what had just happened. 

The Watcher looked up at Mumbo who had taken the black cover of his suit off, leaving him in a clean white under shirt. The man glared back making the kid shrink back, trying not to seem like he was staring. 

The redstoner’s head was spinning as he glanced angrily at the boy now curled up against a wall. Damn it he hated looking at that thing, and now he brought it into his office.

Mumbo growled at himself as he brought his hands up to rub his forehead. How could he bring it into his room, he could have shoved it over to his boss and it would have died like it deserved to, what a spoon, what a dumb fucking spoon.

The human let out a drawn out sigh before he looked over again, now seeing that there was blood dripping down the boy’s neck. He stared at that spot for a minute, his fists clenching as he watched the Watcher try to hide his face.

Mumbo despised the way it looked scared, how it would curl up as if it had feelings. It didn’t, and the redstoner wasn’t going to act like it did. None of the dumb screams in agony he got when he watched them die where real, the Mobs couldn’t feel, they had clearly shown Mumbo that for years on end. The fact that he had protected the dumb thing tore at every fiber of his well being. 

Why? Why did he do it? The human’s thoughts began to get overwhelming, the room getting hotter as if the floor had caught fire around him. The small whimpers of the mob behind him finally broke the furious man.

“Shut the fuck up with your bullshit crying!” Mumbo screamed as he turned around, grasping the kid by his cloak, bringing him up enough to meet his enraged gaze. Resentment filled every part of the man at the crying mob, not being able to handle everything against his now shaking form. 

The other’s eyes were wide in fear, his hands coming up to cover his face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Stop acting! I know you’re fucking acting!” The man yelled before pushing the kid back against the wall. 

“╎ᒲ ᓭ𝙹∷∷||, ╎ᒲ ᓭ𝙹∷∷||- ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ↸-↸╎↸ ╎ ↸𝙹!?” (“I’m sorry! i’m sorry- what d-did i do!?”) The smaller male begged, his words choked with tears as he tried curling up, pushing himself away from the infuriated man. 

Mumbo shoved the other away, the kid’s back hitting the wall once more before the redstoner quickly turned, lightheadedness settling on top of his headache as he sped walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him before breaking out into tears. 

The Watcher gasped for breath as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, slowly sliding down the stone wall as tears cascaded down his face. He felt sick, he was going to die, he should have let the other man kill him, just picturing the brit’s enraged expression made him hiccup over his own deep sobs. 

What did he do!? He didn’t want to be here, he didn't want to see the crazy suited man. The Watcher wrapped his wings around himself before curling over, shielding his face and body away from the world as he cried into his arms.

“╎ ↸╎↸リ’ℸ ̣ ↸𝙹 ᔑリ||ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣, ╎ ↸╎↸リ’ℸ ̣ ↸𝙹 ᔑリ||ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣....” (I didn’t do anything, I didn’t do anything....) His broken sobs continued through his whimpering as he felt the world begin to get dark around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for y’all’s support, I actually had a lot of fun with this chap and fixed a few plot holes in the next one. If you don’t wanna reread the whole story summary is I fixed everything where it mentioned Doc’s original fiasco :)


	3. dread and surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant say how happy I am that people have read and left kudo's on this!! I never show any of my work to people and this was my worst one by far but I finally decided to get out of my shell and post it, ill probably delete this entire thing later but, it'll be good while it lasts!

The small man’s ears perked up as he heard a click, assuming it was Mumbo he just pushed himself against the wall harder, curling up tighter as if he could hide from reality by just hiding his face. The redstoner walked into the room as he tightened his tie, slightly being caught off guard that the room was exactly how he had left it. He slowly walked over to the man he knew was awake by the way he was clearly trying not to shake. “Get up.” He loudly spoke, making the Watchers head immediately shoot up. The males eyes were puffy and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. “Get. up.” Mumbo repeated, more harshly this time making the man quickly rise to his feet, losing his balance as he leaned on the wall for structure. 

The redstoner glared at the trembling mob, in a way he was annoyed by his constant fake emotion, his mind stuck on only what what he had seen from the horrid creatures. “What are you so scared of?” Mumbo questioned harshly as he looked down at the mob. The man just began shaking harder as more tears gathered in his eyes. “Answer me when I talk to you.” He growled, grabbing his chin, only getting a sob in return. The smaller male closed his eyes, fighting back the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. The human gritted his teeth at the refusal, half of his angered brain forgetting the kid couldn’t understand what he was saying. “You're going to follow me, if you try to get away it will be a lot worse than it could be.” Mumbo growled, not making eye contact with the kid as he turned and opened the door. 

The watcher slowly walked out, only to be shoved quicker by the mustached man. “Don't say a word.” He demanded, the kid nodded his head quickly, still not understanding the weird language as his wrist was grabbed. The factory was huge, or at least of what the male had seen of it. He could smell blood and he didn't want to see it, he didn't want to watch the demise of his people like that. Mumbo guided him until he was at a metal door, the sign on it was a bright yellow. When the door opened the watcher's eyes grew wide, triggering his fight or flight response. He quickly spread his wings trying to scramble back only to be grabbed fully by Mumbo who was now even more angered.

“I told you what would happen if you tried to leave my side, I wasn't lying.” The man commented in a stern voice as he pulled the Watcher inside of the room. “リ𝙹 リ𝙹 リ𝙹 リ𝙹 リ𝙹!!!” (No no no no no no no!!!) The male yelled as tears ran down his cheeks uncontrollably. The Watcher desperately grabbed onto the man, pleading not to take his life away, not to put him through what he had seen. Mumbo looked down at the crying male, in a flash moment he saw himself doing the same thing. That's how he had survived, he would do anything, anything at all for the simple thing that most people took advantage of; Life. 

The redstoner took a grasp back at reality and pushed the man off, ready to start the machine. Before Mumbo could do anything to the mechanical thing the watcher began getting quiet. He looked over to see the mob sitting on the ground, his back to Mumbo as he sniffled and hummed a soft tune. The man was almost amazed, he had just completely broken in front of him but was now giving up, just sitting in the middle of the room almost waiting for his death. “ᒲ-ᒲ⚍ᒲʖ𝙹 ⋮⚍ᒲʖ𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ ᔑ⎓ꖌ... ╎-╎ᒲ ⊣𝙹リリᔑ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᒲ⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑᓵ⍑ᒷ ᔑ∴ᔑ||...” The Watcher softly sang between sobs, making Mumbo freeze up. 

The males voice was squeaky and tired, his vocals being raspy from how much he was crying. “╎ᒲ ⊣𝙹リリᔑ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᒲ⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑᓵ⍑ᒷ ᔑ∴ᔑ||...” The small male finished as he stared at the ground, listening to the clicks of the redstone device starting up. It was the end, he was going to die.

It hadn't been the greatest life, after being put in an orphanage for all of it, he had no friends. No one to take care of him. And no one to love. He didn't even know why he wished for life at this point… Maybe the hope of it getting better was still there, or maybe it was the hope that one day he would be treated like a living thing. Not a kid that had been thrown away… not as a useless idiot that didn't even know how to fly… The hope was lost now, the man was going to kill him, he was going to rip him apart and watch as he screamed for mercy… Grian was ready now.

The Watcher tensed up as he was pulled off the ground by his hair, making him wince. Suddenly a piece of cloth was shoved into the males mouth and before he could react, a blindfold was tied around his head. “MHMH!!” The Mob yelled through the gag as his wings were grabbed and tied together, making him feel extremely vulnerable. 

The male roughly tried to push away at what was holding him, only for his wrists to be grabbed and pulled behind his back as well. His legs kicked at anything he could as he was dragged across the ground, small whimpers came from him in between gasps for air.

It seemed like he was being taken somewhere else and as the time went on he got more and more drowsy, despite the constant moving. He went almost completely limp when everything became black.


	4. Mumbo and his fucking shock collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend said what I put as the title after reading this and I died, anyways, summary is Mumbo has no trust in anything apparently

The small male slowly opened his eyes only to see the corner he had been laying in when he was in Mumbo’s office the first time. Wait- his office!? The mob quickly sat up only to realize a lot had changed. His hands made their way to his face where a muzzle was strapped, stopping him from talking or opening his mouth at all. His wings were tightly bound together and not with normal rope but metal chains. The Watcher began to panic when he realized he also had a heavy metal and leather collar on, making him have even more trouble breathing.

It wasn't until he had found everything else before he realized he was in completely different clothes… He wore an oversized red sweatshirt, the sleeves too long, having to be rolled up to stay. The male also had a pair of baggy gray pants on, the bottoms also rolled up to fit.

A loud click was heard right before the office door opened, Mumbo entered with a small look of frustration on his face. When he realized that the mob had woken up and was now staring at him he regained his normal brutality, glaring at the man. The Watcher could feel that the man was hiding something, but that was the least of his worries, he wanted to get out of there, he needed to get out of there.

The redstoner walked up to the small man until they were a foot apart. “You're probably wondering why you're not dead. I'm wondering that too…” The mustached brit stopped for a second as if questioning his decisions once more.

“First of all, you will not scream, you will not call for help and you will not leave, if you get the muzzle off then then you probably know what happens with the collar.” Mumbo listed, his sharp tone staying loud as he spoke, almost like a coach to a kids football team.

“Secondly, you will not attack, there are punishments for that too. Last, you will not bother me, I will feed you when I think you need food. Not when you come to me.” The raven haired man spoke, staring down at the dirty blond.

All the terrified male could do was nod as he tried pulling his wings around himself, failing to do so. Most of the words the mustached brit was speaking were jumbled in the smaller males mind, not making sense in the slightest. He looked up at Mumbo after his wings only for the redstoner to roll his eyes and walk over to his desk. 

The mob pushed himself against the wall as he watched the tall man sit down in the chair making it roll back a little. He began working or what he could only assume was working. It was quiet, and there was nothing to do but fear. Fear for the worst, fear for anything that had to do with Mumbo. The Watcher thought, now wondering why the man had helped him? He couldn't put it together this time… 

He was the one yelling, he was the one who always snarled at him, but he had saved him from Doc. Mumbo had come when he needed him yet he tried to kill him after. The blond couldn't put it together which only scared him more, when the male was so unpredictable how could he stay and feel fine? How could he sit here and not cry himself to sleep only to wake up and realize the man had a knife to his throat?

The mob slowly wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in his comfort, not being able to use his wings. A small uncontrolled whimper came from him, making the mob freeze up when he made the noise. He didn't want to bother Mumbo, he didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was. This only made him choke out another whimper, holding himself closer.

The man's head shot up as he let out a muffled yell when a shock went throughout his body. His breaths were shaky as he panted through the metal that was covering his mouth. When his eyes darted to the back of the mustached brit his hand was on a red buttoned controller that was now on the desk, his fingers just above it as if he was ready to push it again.

The mob quickly regained his posture, quieting any cries his body tried to let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you have not left yet, wow... I would say do you need help but I'm the one who freaking wrote this huh XD


	5. When darkness hits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that my school work might get in the way of me posting for a week or so but ive already writen to chapter 17 so I'm not that worried about getting behind.

The small man looked down at what Mumbo had just given him. The plate of food seemed ok but he didn't trust it. A small click was heard as the brit removed the muzzle, the mob taking deep breaths of air, finally being able to open his mouth. Mumbo just ignored him as he went back to his desk, now taking blueprints and walking over to a couple of chests, seemingly searching for something.

The dirty blond male just enjoyed not having to have the metal on, staring at the plate as different scenarios popped into his head. The food could be drugged, it could be poison or something that would make him sleep again, making it easier to kill him. The Watcher bit his lip as he turned his head away from the luring food. He hadn't eaten since he had been taken in the attack but he didn't have the appetite or the wanting to get poisoned. 

“Eat.” Mumbo demanded as he walked back over to the table covered in Redstone. The mob just looked at him then back down at the food, terrified for what he could have put in it. “I said eat, are you going to listen or make a rookie mistake by not obeying?” He growled lowly, driving fear into the small man. 

The Watcher slowly took the fork and began thinking. He didn't feel like eating but he needed to if he wanted to stay healthy, especially if he ever wanted to get out of here. If it was poison maybe he could eat around it or- The small male’s train of thought was cut off as another violent shock went through him. “AHG!” He almost screamed out in pain, immediately grabbing the contraption around his neck. By the time the pulsing stream of energy left his body he was shaking as well as panting, trying desperately to get all contact of the collar off of his skin.

“Eat.” Mumbo spoke again, this time his voice was gravely and rough, making the usually tall man only more intimidating. The blond quickly picked the fork backup and began eating, enjoying every second but resenting the man staring at him. The mob expected to be feeling terrible, drowsy, or possibly dying at this point but it was ok… One thing was for sure, he couldn't sleep tonight. 

When he was finished he left the plate in front of him, backing back up so he was against the wall, feeling a small sense of security knowing that Mumbo couldn't attack from behind like he had when the watcher turned his back earlier. All Mumbo did was glare at the small man as he picked up the plate and set it on his messy desk, heading back towards him. 

The Redstoner picked up the muzzle and leaned over, grabbing the males face and fastening it on. Mumbo rolled his eyes angrily as he walked away again, going back to his desk and sitting down harshly. 

At that moment the watcher had a realization. He was a pet now… he didn't have freedom of speech, he didn't have the right to ask for something or even move, he was under control… The man began to hyperventilate as he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to get it out of his head. He kept telling himself he was in control, he had everything under control… but he didn't. 

The small mob curled up in a ball, laying against the wall best he could as he grabbed his chest, closing his eyes. The poor male couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Everything was numb as he shook, letting out small whimpers and gasps for air and he cried. The male started crying even harder when he felt the same shock go through him for the third time today, his throat hurt too much to yell as he cried through grabbing the bottom of his shirt as the pain worsened. 

He heard a low grunt and the sound of someone getting off a chair when he realized what was happening. 

The Watcher quickly opened his eyes to see Mumbo walking towards him. This only made the mob curl up even more, grabbing his hair in his hands ready for another punishment only to feel nothing. A hand softly touched his shoulder making him flinch but not move, the small human-like creature began sobbing again through Mumbo softly rubbing his arm. “Stop, I'm trying to work.” Mumbo somewhat growled, his tone sounding like he was sorry but his face and lowness of voice covering it up. 

Just as quickly as The man’s mood had changed the first time, he grew an annoyed look at the softly crying child. “If you don't, I'll kill you this time, you hear me?” Mumbo asked demandingly, making the mob quickly shake his head yes, not wanting to get hurt. “Good, now shut up.” He finished as he sat up and walked over to his desk, this time grabbing the blue prints and folding them, loading them into envelopes and writing things on them. 

The small man felt so enclosed, so trapped. The worst part was it was an invisible wall, he wanted to get out but if he did he didn't know the consequences, only sending more fear to him getting out of line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any hermits somehow find this and I know there wont, I would like to dig a hole and die in it but then again there are a lot of even worse works on here so I'm somewhat going to be fine


	6. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter because it goes more in-depth with what happened to Mumbo and focusses more on his feelings and the reasons behind what he does now. This is also one of the longer chapters so enjoy!

Mumbo tapped his pencil against his desk lightly as he stared at the machine blueprints he was working on. He silently sighed to himself as he heard the Watcher move, again. The man couldn't concentrate with someone else in the room, especially something that he didn't want, and mutually hated. 

Mumbo’s hand went to the button only to stop before he pressed it. The small deed made the entire room go completely silent, the brit couldn't even hear the mob breathing. He let out a small sigh of relief as he kept working on his blueprints. 

He had taken the Watcher in about three days ago after almost murdering him… The redstoner didn't fully understand it himself, He wanted the mob dead so badly, he wanted to hear him scream in pain, being slowly torn apart but… He couldn't bring himself to do it. He despised of Beef for not killing a simple child but whenever it came down to it, he just couldn't. The way that he begged, pleaded and even looked into his eyes, it reminded him of the times back when he had gotten scarred. 

Mumbo did the same thing, the only thing keeping him from death was the pleads he gave, the helplessness of the once small brit was the only thing that kept him alive, and that's what he resented most. He was small, weak, fragile, but now, he hid all of that, all of the sadness, all of the fear, horror that he had witnessed, replacing it with anger, leaving no trace of the emotional wreck he was inside. 

The redstoner slowly looked up at a cork board, moving a piece of paper to the side to uncover a polaroid picture. In the image was two young children, not even fifteen yet. On the left stood a taller boy, his hair raven black along with glasses that he wore. His hair was somewhat long and he had braces, he wore a wight button up polo and black dress pants. On the right was a shorter male, his hair was a reddish brown, his eyes a deep green, the left one still there. The young boy wore a lime green hoodie with a brown vest, the thing open since it was mid summer. 

They looked so happy, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. Mumbo showed no emotion as he looked back at the memories. The constant fear that Iskall had shown to him, only him. When they locked them up Iskall would always bury himself into Mumbo crying pleads just to him, but when the Watchers came, he denied, he denied every single thing, never pleading or showing weakness that was so clearly there in Mumbo's eyes. Every time they would get him to submit by pure force was when Mumbo was experiencing it too. The swede would never show weakness, never show his true fear until it was over, breaking down onto his best friend. Mumbo would always hug him tight and keep him away from the Watchers as long as possible until he tried to fight them himself…

The creatures got fed up with his constant denial, the last thing that the redstoner had heard was his friend scream no before he was murdered. It had been the first time he showed fear, showed realization to how far he had gone by not obeying, and it got him killed. The watchers acted as if nothing had happened as they took Mumbo to where they would normally do things, the only time the man ever disobeyed was trying to get to his friend's dead body. 

Anger seemed to pulse throughout the man as he quickly moved the sheet of paper over, covering the picture again. Mumbo let out a breath to calm himself down before looking back down at the thing he had been working on. The redstoners' thoughts were cut short by a tap on his shoulder.

“What?” He snapped, not bothering to look back at the male. When he heard a whimper the man growled again. “Go sit. Now.” Mumbo ordered, his eyes locked on the corner of paper. He only heard another whimper and that was enough.

“How many times do I have to tell you to do things?” Mumbo ignited, standing up and grabbing the Watcher by his collar. Pure terror filled the small males eyes as tears began to well up in them, his hands quickly going to his neck where the tall male held him. “How many times?!” The redstoner asked again, furry filling him. “Now GO SIT.” Mumbo let go of the male, pushing him back towards where he usually stayed.

The man quickly ran over to where he was told and got to the ground, terrified of anything happening. “I'm sick and tired of you not listening to me, do you want the punishments to get worse?!” Mumbo seemed to take everything out on the child, the small man’s eyes wide as he helplessly shook his head no. “Then Stop bothering me!” Mumbo yelled, gritting his teeth at the quivering male. When he saw the pure terror in his victims eyes it only made his anger worse, making him ball up his fists. 

When the mob was fully balled up, pushed against the wall he finally turned, walking away. The tall brits breaths were shaky as he covered his face with his hands. He could feel his blood cooling off. Everything began coming back at him, the fear, the anger, guilt, sadness. Everything he had ever felt. The man turned, quickly pacing to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him as he bent over the sink.

Tears began to fall, wetting the sink that was bone dry. Mumbo breathed heavily as flashbacks flooded his brain, the pain the things put him through, the things they made him do. He once more felt it, he felt everything. Their hands. The tears streaming down his cheeks. The chains…

Tears flowed down Mumbo’s cheeks as Iskall was thrown into the room. The swede looked up at him, his hands shaking along with his arms, his normal determined gaze was broken and was now filling with tears. 

The tall brit quickly got to his feet and ran over to the now crying man. He fell to his knees as he pulled him close, letting the smaller male shake in his arms. “P-please, I can't take it- mumbo please” Iskall cried as Mumbo laid his head on the others, stiffing his own cries just to comfort the swede “It w-will be ok… I swear, ill- ill get us out of here Iskall…”

“NO!” Was all that The brit heard before turning, everything seemed like it had slowed down as he saw Iskall drop to his knees and to the ground. “NO!!!” Mumbo screamed as he ran towards his bleeding best friend.

The Watchers quickly grabbed him, as they pulled him back. “LET GO OF ME MOTHER FUCKERS YOU-YOU KILLED HIM!!!!” The brits' eyes were clouded with terror as he broke free from the mob's grasps. “No no no no no no iskall!!” Mumbo yelled as he fell to his inmates side, grabbing him as tears streamed down his face. “Please don’t leave- please! You can't leave me here alone!!” The man screamed as he was pulled away, his constant fighting getting him nowhere as he began hyperventilating. 

His friend's dead gaze was all he could see in his mind as he restlessly clawed at the Watchers around him. “Iskall please!!! I need you! I can't go without you Iskall!!” The young male yelled, sobs choking every word.

“YOU BASTARDS!! YOU BLOODY MONSTERS!!!!” The brit seemed to break down in their holds, each word laced with venom. “I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU- YOU ARE INSANE, YOUR LUNITICKS-” Mumbo was cut off as he slowly lost consciousness… 

Mumbo eyes widened, his chest heaving for air as he saw himself in the mirror he was staring into. He stared into his own eyes, the man he saw wasn't him, he refused to believe it was. The boys eyes were red, tears swelled in them, he had the same braces the photo had shown. His hair was messy and slicked back from the sweat on his forehead. The male was softly panting, his gaze broken and weak, a hint of pleasure shown in his eyes. 

The man took all of his energy and punched the reflection, resulting in the room to be showered with glass. Mumbo backed up until his back hit the wall behind him, grabbing his face as he slid down the concrete construction. The man soft sobbed into his hands as he pulled his knees towards him.

All that filled the males ears where the pleads from Iskall so long ago, the swedish accent and sound of tears lost in his voice making everything around him become completely muted as his mind replayed the event over and over again, Mumbo not being able to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do remember crying while writing this part XD I'm terrible with even slightly emotional story's or movies so this did not help with that at all.


	7. Consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if y’all listen to music while y’all read but if you do then look up the song “Feed the machine” or “providence” their really good songs and to be honest they kinda Mach with the Au if you listen closely. I also don’t know why I randomly started translating the galactic in this, it might not be at some points so I’m sorry, I wrote this chap a while ago.

Grian’s ears perked up as he heard a loud crash come from the room the male had gone through. His heart told him to see what had happened but his instinct told him to steer clear of anything regarding the insane human. 

With great caution the mob slowly made his way over to the slightly open door. He pushed on it softly to be me with a bedroom and a door on his right which was closed. He gulped before slowly grabbing and turning the metal knob. Inside he was met with glass everywhere. 

The sight of Mumbo sitting against the left wall made the mob's heart drop, the male freezing from doing anything before he realized he was crying. A sore feeling ignited in his chest at seeing the man in this state. He had never seen him any way other than angry and the sight of him being any other way pushed confusion and somewhat fear through him.

The Watcher slowly stepped closer, now seeing that Mumbo was shaking, his breaths deep and unsteady. The younger male took the chance of getting punished. He could get killed for doing this, he could get shocked until he was pleading for mercy. Time flashed before him as he sat on the ground beside the brit and clung onto him, burying his face into his shoulder. 

Mumbo sat shaking, the entire world was blocked out against his will. Suddenly he felt a warmness, wrapped around his arm. He closed his eyes again, only sobbing harder as he pictured the Watchers. The terrible, vile creatures that in his mind should all die. His skin burned where they had touched him, the brit giving into the feeling of someone holding him, being trained to most of his life. When the force didn't do anything but stay there he was snapped out of his spell. 

Mumbo raised his head, looking over at where he was held. In the place of the furious Watcher that was scarred in mind was the small man he was keeping. The red sweatered mob held on loosely to his upper arm, his face buried into his shoulder, not noticing that Mumbo had seen him yet.

He didn't know how to feel, he could be mad for him coming in, or he could be hugging back. The man couldn't deal with emotions, wanting to be mad but feeling nothing, like a blank canvas. The only times he ever felt anything was when he was having flashbacks or thinking about the hard times.

The brit put on a stern face as he moved his arm a little, the smaller male looked up at him only to freeze when he saw Mumbo looking back. “╎-╎ᒲ ᓭ𝙹 ᓭ𝙹∷∷||” The mob squeaked through the muzzle as he let him go. 

“Dont ever follow me again.” Mumbo spoke, not looking at the brit but instead the floor. The watcher quickly got up, his hands shaking out of fear, worried he would get punished. Mumbo wiped his eyes, not wanting the Watcher to see him as weak, that was his biggest fear. “Leave.” He kept his demands short, not wanting to sound too emotional.

The male hastily left the room, leaving Mumbo standing in the middle of the glass filled space. He put his hands on his face again, now asking himself questions. ‘Why did he come in here? I thought he was afraid of me. What does he care if I'm in here in distress, he's a watcher.’ The brit cleared his mind as he looked at the time, it was getting late.

Mumbo walked out of the room, closing the door behind him before entering the room the Watcher had just gone into.

When the angered player got in the room he was met with an almost on the edge of tears male. The mob stood in front of him as he slowly held the remote Mumbo usually kept near him in his hand as if to give it to him, his head was down, along with his wings drooping, not being able to cover himself with them. “-╎ ↸ᒷᓭᒷ∷⍊ᒷ ╎ℸ …” (-I deserve it…) He whispered lightly, handing it to the human, his voice slightly muffled because of the muzzle.

The slightly confused man stared at it for a second, then back at the watcher who seemed to have held his breath, waiting for what he thought Mumbo was going to do. For a second the male stayed quiet, before he sat it on the side of his desk, walking away. 

The mob held his breath as he closed his eyes, hating himself for what he had just done. ‘Maybe if I showed him I was responsible for my actions he would let me go, maybe if I showed him I could be good he would give me back to the end without doing anything to me…’ The small mob thought as he waited, only hearing a small tap making him open his eyes slightly.

No one was in front of him, but instead Mumbo was about to sit down at his desk, not saying a word. The mob gulped, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been keeping in. 

Not giving the insane male have any reason to shock him he quickly went back to where he usually sat. ‘Oh god he’s going to kill me’ The small male thought, his hands shaking slightly. ‘He's going to kill me’ The kid couldn't help but think. Why else would he not punish him. When he spoke it was straight forward, no emotion, no sympathy. But he didnt do anything to the mob when he had disobeyed, had he done something right, or something terribly wrong? His breaths got choppy but he didn't begin crying, it seemed like he had run out of tears. All he could do was watch as Mumbo sketched, knowing whatever he had been drawing out was something that he would be demised with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have some trouble posting right now. I’m not using my laptop because The home row keys won’t work and I don’t know how to fix it so I’m working on my iPad. If the paragraph spacings are a little weird blame it on the iPad XD


	8. Learning strategies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chap or just something to start off the next one with, I might have a couple of those in this story but this still holds some good explanation to things mumbo does with pretty heavy hints. Also pretty explicit so um... kinda sorry bout that. I would also very much appreciate if y’all could comment on things I maybe need to work on, I’m always up for improving my writing!

The Watcher's eyes followed the male as he walked around the small place he had, it didn't seem like he ever left the office. After all, he had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and place for him to work. 

A plate was placed in front of the small male, the mob not making eye contact with the man even when he held his head so he could get the muzzle off. After the mettel was removed the tall brit surprisingly sat in front of the Watcher, also placing his food down on the ground.

The mob stayed quiet, hesitating before taking the fork, beginning to slowly eat. It looked like Mumbo was trying not to say anything, averting his gaze unlike he ever did. With a small sigh he opened his mouth. “Iᒲ... ╎ᒲ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ᒷᔑᓵ⍑ ||𝙹⚍ ᒷリ⊣ꖎ╎ᓭ⍑…” (Im… im going to teach you english…)

The mob glanced up almost immediately, surprised at the sudden change of tone and language. If the raven haired male had wings and a cloak you would think he was also a watcher, using every syllable so perfectly compared to the actual mob. Mumbo ate, ignoring the watcher's surprised look.

So many questions hit him. ‘How could he know how to speak like that? How did he learn? Who did he learn from? He could understand what I had been pleading!?’ Everything hit the mob like a brick. The blond male hadn't noticed he wasn't eating, but neither did the human who was staring at the ground, his gaze strong but almost lost in something that he would never let anyone know...

“╎ ᓭᔑ╎↸ ╎ℸ ̣ ∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ! ╎ ᓭᔑ╎↸ ╎ℸ ̣ ∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ !” Mumbo kept repeating as the Watcher held him down, the other trying to cover his mouth. (I said it right!) “||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ||𝙹⚍ ↸╎↸リℸ ̣ ᔑリ↸ ||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑ!¡!¡ᒷリᓭ ∴⍑ᒷリ ||𝙹⚍ ↸𝙹リℸ ̣” (You know you didn't and you know what happens when you don't) Those words sent fear to the human who was desperately trying to convince them otherwise. 

“NO! PLEASE!!!” He couldn't help but scream in English as the much larger male entered him. Pain filled his entire body as hot tears began running down his face. He was slapped only making him cry worse, now getting as still as he could. “||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑ!¡!¡ᒷリᓭ ∴⍑ᒷリ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭ!¡ᒷᔑꖌ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓭ!¡╎ꖌ” (You also know what happens when you speak like that.)

Mumbo’s eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. “リ𝙹 リ𝙹 リ𝙹 リ𝙹 リ𝙹 !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ” He quickly choked out, his words being cut off by a muzzle being strapped to his head. Everything around him began to get blurry, the only thing he could focus on was what was happening. The pain, the feeling of not being able to speak or even remotely get to talk himself out of the situation.

His entire body jerked as the other chained the males wrists above his head. Not rope, chains. They were cold, heavy, non resistant in the slightest. They were perfect. All he could hear was his heart beat in his chest as he closed his eyes as hard as he could, trying to wish himself out of the situation…  


Mumbo gulped as he let out an almost shaky breath, glancing up at the small man in front of him. He looked like he was thinking, in a way Mumbo didn't want to bother him but his normal self overcame that by snapping.

The Watcher quickly looked over at the brit, showing he had his full attention. “∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓭ ||𝙹⚍∷... リᔑᒲᒷ?” (What's your name?)The raven haired man asked, feeling the feeling of dread when he spoke the language he was forced into. He could see the Watcher hesitate before answering. “G-... Grian…” He replied, looking at the man he was speaking to, not wanting to say anything that he would regret. “∴ᒷꖎꖎ... ╎ꖎꖎ ᓵᔑꖎꖎ ||𝙹⚍ Grian” (Well… i'll call you Grian.) Mumbo commented.

When the two were finished eating, the brit picked up the plates and sat them in the sink, clearly not about to wash them anytime soon.

He slightly glanced toward the brit. He felt a deep pain in his heart when he saw the chains on the small male. They were strong, if he ever tried to hurt him then the chains would hold him back… right? Deep in Mumbo he knew it wasn't because of him attacking, or even about the small brit at all. He saw himself, the person he didn't want to be, Grian had no idea what he had gone through, the pain, the aftermath. Everything hurt inside, the real reason was he wanted to be the dominant one, he wouldn't be the helpless one anymore, he would be the one in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y’all are enjoying the story so far and thanks for reading, hope this doesn’t make you too uncomfortable, if it does please don’t read it, I care about y’all a lot so don’t put yourself through something you don’t have to like reading a fic that makes you uncomfortable.


	9. You wouldn’t understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a important chap and I’m happy to be posting again! Oh yea, and Mumby getting jumbied over dumb stuff again so enjoy my children.

It had been about five successful weeks of teaching the young male how to speak, the man now being able to say almost anything. Mumbo had slightly gotten softer with him, everyday eating with the male, as well as not making him wear the muzzle. Grian would always obey, never giving him a reason not to trust him out of it. 

His hate had been clouded over slightly, it still there but now being able to look at him normally. “H-hello mr. j-jumbo…” Grian nervously spoke, leaning on his heels as he looked up at the tall male. 

“Yes?” Mumbo asked back, still looking at his paper. “I-... h-have a question…” The watcher slowly went through the words, slightly moving his tied wings as he spoke. “What is it?” He asked again, checking something with a red pen. 

“I-... where did you l-learn… Galactic?” Mumbo tensed up at that, his eyes not leaving what he was doing to look up. “Nowhere. Go sit down.” He spoke, his voice slightly harsher than what it normally was around the small male. 

“I- I was just wondering, you speak so w-ell and-” “I told you to go sit Grian” Mumbo growled, making the watcher flinch at the sudden anger. “Im s-sorry- I just wanted-” “You don't want to know!” He ended up yelling, causing Grian to back away. 

“You don't understand and you never will Grian! So do yourself a favor and go sit the fuck down!” His voice was higher, not like when he normally yelled at the Watcher, but as if this wasn't the anger that was talking, it was him.

The small mob knew he shouldn't have but he spoke again. “Y-You can tell me i'll under-stand…” He tried making the redstoner feel better, putting his hand on the man's shoulder only to feel the biggest shock he had ever felt. 

“AHG!!” He almost screamed as his hands flew around his neck. The pain wouldn't stop making Grian begin tearing up. “Please- PLEASE I'M SORRY!” He kept repeating as it went on. The mob pushed his back against the wall, trying to lessen the pain. When it stopped he was fully shaking, now terrified of speaking at all.

The human didn't say another word as Grian quickly made his way over to where he usually sat. He didn't understand, he didn't understand any of it. How could the man sit and eat with him, congratulating him when he got words right, only to turn in seconds and punish him, almost without warning? The mob was curious, he couldn't help but be. 

Night came, just like every other day. Mumbo turned off the lights and went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him leaving Grian alone in the office. The mob began counting, he would do this every night, waiting until there were no sounds before going to sleep, but this time he was waiting to go in there. 

‘ 𝙹リᒷ. ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹. ℸ ̣ ⍑∷ᒷᒷ. ⎓𝙹⚍∷. ⎓╎⍊ᒷ.’ The letters past through his mind before he got to five hundred, not hearing anything he got up. Something told him not to but he was too curious, making him go towards the door.

Grian let out a small breath as he quietly opened the door, slipping in undetected. He easily walked through the pitch black, being able to easily see, being used to how dark the end was.   
The mob slowly approached the side of the bed where Mumbo slept, his hair messy and his eyes closed.   
With great histance the mob slowly covered his eyes with his left hand, not having his normal mask. His right hand hovered above the man’s forehead, not quite touching but close.

Grian opened his eyes to be met with a dark room, two people sat in the corner, one tightly holding onto another who was rubbing his back. The first had a bright green hoodie on, mostly messed up and dirty, his hair was slightly matted and constant tears flowed from his cheeks. The second one looked almost identical to the person that held him captive, his hair the same color and he seemed to be a lot younger and shorter than he was now.

“Mumbo…” The first asked. “Yes?” Mumbo replied, holding him closer. “Will you tell Stress I love her?” The swede asked, his voice very much emotionless. “Iskall, no, were going to get out of here, I promise.” He responded, now looking the other in the eyes.

“Mumbo, we're going to die, at least one of us, I need you to promise me you'll tell her.” Iskall whispered back. “If one of us dies it's going to be me, I won't let them kill you, I swear to god Iskall, I would die before they could do that.”

Grian took a step closer, now being able to see his pained expression as he spoke. Suddenly the place changed, now showing a larger room, the two in it, one being held still and the other hitting and fighting to be let go. The Mob's eyes widened at what he saw. They were Watchers, what looked like warriors. 

A silver shine caught Grian’s eye as he looked over only to hear the swede yell. Crimson blood casted his direction as the human dropped to his knees, a sword lunged deep into his chest. The young but tall brit turned yelling constant english, not having any galactic accent at all, unlike the slight tint of it in his normal voice.

“ISKALL! Please dont leave- please! You can't leave me here alone!!” He heard the man yell, tears streaming down his face as he tried to get to his dead friend. Grian felt tears threaten his eyes as he watched everything. 

The small watcher slowly walked over to Mumbo’s dead friend, his heart filling with dread as the room changed again, now showing him the man being what seemed to be taught by a tall watcher. The galactic he was speaking was slurred together and forced. Grian’s anxiety went up as he felt edge fill the room around him. The tall mob in front of Mumbo seemed calm but the watcher could sense the constant annoyance and gowing tension.

The small mob stepped slightly closer only for the mob to snap, now grabbing the human and holding him down with much force. Grian covered his mouth as the young man pleaded no, him not doing anything wrong. Grian’s eyes widened slightly as a muzzle and chains were strapped onto the violently shaking male.

He recognized the way he put them on, the way the chains were locked and tightened. Grian began tearing up, trying to back away at what he saw, not being able to physically get out of the room. 

The mob quickly tore his hand away from his face, now quivering himself as he stared at the male in bed. Everything in his body wanted to run, to get away but it wasn't him feeling it, it was Mumbo. He had felt everything. The name Iskall was burned into his mind, being able to hear the male scream it over and over. Grian slowly backed away, mostly scared at how overwhelming the emotions Mumbo felt were. 

The small watcher quickly made his way into the office, his breaths were frantic and strained but he walked through the dark anyways, trying to get the horrid images out of his mind.

As he leant against the wall he couldn't help but let small tears begin to fall from his cheeks. The mob felt so disgusted, not at what had happened but at the watchers. In a way he began feeling a deep hatred of even himself.

The constant thought that he was one of them was disgusting and he couldn't help but somewhat understand why Mumbo did what he did to them. A small thought popped into his head at that. Why didn't he kill him? Why didn't he let Doc do what he was going to do if the reason the brit hated them so much was for that reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy to sentence everyone that reads this to hell including myself! Jk but seriously I feel like I’d get along with the people who got sent there for writing fanfics


	10. Stages of release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven’t posted in a while, I’ve been working on things.

Mumbo set down a white mug on the ground in front of the watcher. Grian looked at it, almost puzzled at the steam rising from it. “It's hot tea, it's a mixture of water, tea leaves, sugar and milk.” The redstoner seemed to catch himself at the sudden outness of what he had given. 

Usually just setting something down and telling the male to drink, not at all caring about what he thought. “It's good, drink it.” The small male was caught off guard at the inconsistent mood changes in how he had been speaking. Something in him couldn't help but enjoy the slightly excited male, boasting about the drink. 

“Thank you, Mr. Jumbo…” Grian thanked him, a split second he thought he saw a faint smile form on the others face. The brunette slowly lifted the cup to his face before drinking some. If he was honest, it was amazing. Everything that the brit gave to him was amazing, and so much more tasteful then eating chorus fruit everyday. 

Grian’s stomach seemed to drop as Mumbo sat against the wall next to him, now much closer than he had ever been. The small blond took another sip, avoiding the humans gaze the best he could. The brit softly cleared his throat and sighed almost silently. 

“Im… I shouldn't have yelled at you.” He started, staring at the wall straight across the room, putting his eyes anywhere but on the mob. Grian’s eyes widened. Had he just apologized? Suddenly sore memories of what he had seen came back to him, making his eyes dart to the side of the mug. He didn't know how to respond, he couldn't say that he understood, he wouldn't want to see how the redstoner would react if he found out he knew what had happened. 

“I s-shouldn't have asked…” Grian whispered slowly, trying not to anger the seemingly bipolar man. It looked like Mumbo was going to say something but he decided against it and went to get up. When Grian got finished with the tea he handed the cup to the male, the raven haired man’s face was again expressionless and stern looking, making the mob on edge. 

;Stand.” Mumbo demanded, making the Watchers stomach turn. The smaller male slowly stood up, being immensely intimidated by the sheer size of his captor. “Turn around.” This made Grian’s blood run cold, his heart now beating out of his chest. 

;Mr. j-jumbo sir-” “I said, turn.” The man began to tap his foot, cutting the blond off. The Watcher held his breath, turning around at the annoyance in his voice, not wanting to anger him anymore. The mob began breathing heavily as he pictured what had happened to Mumbo. How could he live and that happen to him? Grian had only watched it and even that pulsed panic through his veins. It raised the bar of fear. He found that he used the same methods as them… he could do the same to him that they had. 

Pure anxiety began flowing through the mob as he thought, Mumbo was dangerous, he had been messed with in the mind. Before he knew it, silent tears were streaming down his face. He kept his head down, flinching when the brit grasped his wing. 

The Watcher's eyes widened when he heard a soft click, and the holds on his wings were released. The raven haired male was silent as he took the chains and threw them in the corner, away from the two. The blond looked over his shoulder as he spread them for the first time in weeks. The pain was excruciating but he was grateful to get the chains off. 

“Don't try anything, or everything can be back on.” The human commented, his stern voice, piercing the Watcher. “Yes s-sir, thank you sir.” Grian gratefully replied, finally being able to spread and unspread them. The mob watched as Mumbo turned to the door, straightening his tie as he grabbed a stack of papers from his desk. “I'll be back in an hour.” The redstoner commented as he opened the door and left. 

Almost as soon as he had taken the chains off, he was gone. Grian suddenly had the urge to look around, the last time he had done that was the night he had been brought here, not wanting to upset his captor, he never tried again. The Watcher walked over to the man’s desk, gulping at the memories that hit him about what the redstoner had been designing. 

The wooden table was covered in paper, pens and rulers, sticky notes with messy writing covered the right side of his cork board. Grian hesitantly read the sticky notes, everything was just reminders. He moved, his eyes searching elsewhere as he saw the desks bottom cabinet slightly open. He needed to find something that could get him out... but at the same time a twinge of hopelessness and guilt laid in his stomach at leaving the Redstoner... 

The watcher kneeled down and opened the drawer all the way, revealing many papers. A small notebook caught his eyes, making him reach down and grab it. The cover was a rough leather, it seemed worn down and slightly water damaged. The small mob opened to the page that had been marked and was surprised at what he had found. The drawings were nothing like the things he had seen before. They were pleasing to the eye. 

Grian flipped the page, seeing sketches of machines he had never seen. A piston powered contraption caught his eye. Next to it were the words sugar cane farm. Everything that he saw had a purpose, some going together, while others were stand alone projects. It satisfied him but he couldn't imagine trying to build anything that was documented. 

He flipped a few more pages, his eyes scanning over everything that they could, taking in the amazing architectural wiring. Suddenly the sound of a door opening sent panic coursing through Grian’s veins, not giving him a second before he shoved the book back into the desk. He quickly looked over at the male who was staring at him with a raised brow. 

;I-I…” The small mob stuttered, quickly standing up. “What did I say about going through my things?” The human asked, stepping closer. “I-...n-not to…” Grian wrapped his wings around himself, his guilt filled gaze connecting with Mumbos fierce one. 

The Watcher's eyes widened when the man pulled the remote out of his pocket. “P-please, Mr. Jumbo sir, I d-didn't mean to…” 

Mumbo glared at the mob as he reached for the remote he always kept on him, not having to use it since he asked about what the man hoped no one would ever see. No, he knew no one would ever see. 

“P-please, Mr. Jumbo sir, I d-didn’t mean to…” Grian squeaked, stepping back slightly. The mob's pain filled expression as Mumbo held down the button filled his mind, not letting himself push down. The way he pushed himself back panting and sobbing only reminded him of himself, hating that part in him even more than the monsters that made it. 

Slamming the remote on the desk, he looked up at the mob who was squeezing the rem of his sweater. “Go sit down before-... Go sit.” Mumbo caught himself, not wanting to say what he was going to, feeling a deep desire to be the one who sent fear through him but not wanting to be the one feared. 

Why did the dumb mob keep doing this? Why couldn't he just kill him? Mumbo’s mind seemed to be tearing itself apart, not letting him do what he wanted but at the same time giving him all of the power in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, no spoilers, y’all are going to hate and love me for the next chap. Just remember, everything might not be what it seems.


	11. Dreams and comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just die inside from writing this? Yes, yes I did. It hurt. But, I love hurt and comfort so take it XD

“Stand.” Mumbo demanded, making the Watchers stomach turn. The smaller male slowly stood up, being immensely intimidated by the sheer size of his captor. “Turn around.” This made Grian’s blood run cold, his heart now beating out of his chest. “Mr. j-jumbo sir-” “I said, turn.” The man began to tap his foot, cutting the blond off. 

The Watcher held his breath, turning around at the annoyance in his voice, not wanting to anger him anymore. Something in him was ok with this, like it had happened before… The mob suppressed a small whimper as he felt the man's hand run down his back. Another slowly made its way to his wrist, being able to wrap around it perfectly.

“Mh-...” Grian squirmed in his grip as the feeling the others hand wrapping around the front of him filled all of his senses. “Shut it.” Was all Mumbo replied before he cupped the Watchers clothed member. “Oh!” He gasped, reaching to remove him, his arms darting to get him away only to get scolded.

“You know what happens if you move.” The redstoner whispered, his breath trailing down the smaller man’s neck. Grian squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing as the others hand rubbed and teased, making him push himself back into the others stomach. “Please- s-stop” he stuttered, his voice small and weak. The taller male didn’t reply before trailing his right hand into the Watchers shirt. Grian gulped as he tried maneuvering out of the males grasp.

“I'm sick of your constant denial Grian.” Mumbo growled in a deep voice before the smaller man felt a pulsing shock rake through him. Before long he was gasping for air and leaning back for support. The redstoner remained silent as he continued, sliding his left hand into the mobs pants.

Tears began streaming down his face as his head tilted back, the pleasure being immensely over ruled by the feeling of violation. Mumbo’s thumb felt slowly over his tip making him let out a yell.

“Stop!!” Grian screamed, his entire body bolting up shaking. His chest heaved up and down for air as his eyes bolted around the dark room. The mob shook in place, constantly scratching at his skin for some type of relief of the dread he felt boiling through his blood.

Everything slowly came back to him, letting him realize where he was slightly. Fresh tears began rolling down his cheeks as he buried his face in his knees, letting his wings wrap around him for comfort. It had felt so real, the touches, the dread… Grian began sobbing harder, now beginning to go into a panic attack.

The Watcher slowly got up, not being able to think about anything but what had happened, his vision and mind blurred by tears. The small mob slowly opened the door he feared going past ever since that night. Grian sniffled, walking over to the side of the bed quietly. “Mr. jumbo…” He whispered, tapping on the humans arm lightly.

When he didn't get a response he shook the man’s shoulder making his eyes squint open. “Mr. Jumbo…” The blond whispered again, pulling his wings close. “What do you want.” The man's voice was deep and gravely, sounding more like a statement than a question.

“W-will… would y-you ever do what D-doc was go-going to do…” Grian asked shakily. Mumbo opened his eyes to look at him. “No, now go.” He growled only making the male to tear up more. 

Mumbo saw the boy start to cry, not realizing he had been before. “Why are you crying.” He asked, too tired to find the stupid remote. The mustached brit saw the hesitation before the blond spoke up. “I-... I-I had a dream…” The mob started. “You… y-you did what Doc… was going to do…” He began crying harder as he spoke.

Mumbo’s eyes widened at what the male had said. “No… Grian…” The tired brit responded, sitting up slightly. “I wouldn't…” Mumbo didn't know what to say, watching the male break down in front of him. Something in him couldn't stand seeing the boy cry making him sigh lightly.

“Y-you wouldnt stop… I-Im scared Mr. Jumbo…” Grian cried, squeezing his eyes shut. The brit swallowed, slowly making a hand gesture to come over. The Watcher obliged, melting into the others grasp, sobbing into his chest. Suddenly Mumbo felt his heart drop, the feeling of someone holding him crying felt all too familiar.

The surprising factor was the Watcher was scared, he was scared of him… Mumbo didn't want to hug back or even care about the mob's feelings but the feeling of being so helpless filled him, reminding him of what he had gone through, wishing for some kind of comfort while in the hell that he was forced in. Even if it was just a dream he didn't want anyone to feel that, not even a Watcher.

He tried toughing it out by nudging the males shoulder. “Grian, off.” The man’s voice was somewhat soft, much different then how he normally spoke. “Y-you won't do t-that… please s-say you won't…” The Watcher cried harder.

“I-... I wouldn’t…” Mumbo trailed off, Looking anywhere but at the man. With a small sigh he slowly wrapped his arms around him, hoisting the smaller male into his lap. “Shh…” Mumbo felt odd comforting him, not knowing how to help with the hurt he felt. The human froze a little when the males wings wrapped around them.

They were soft, the feathers brushing up against his redstone stained skin. Even after all those years with the mobs he had never felt the soft clouds that rested on their backs other than when he was changing the male. The feeling of being surrounded by them was over all warm and comforting to the touch. 

Is that why he was so scared? Was it because he had taken away the only thing he had for comfort? A deep pit creased itself in Mumbo’s stomach, giving him the push to hug back fully. “Shh… go to sleep…” He spoke semi softly, trying to calm the Watcher enough to remove him. 

That's when Mumbo realized… He’s a Watcher… What was he doing? Why was he so scared if that's what his kind did? The human’s expression hardened as he thought about the cruelty of the monsters. That's all they were, monsters. The small males breathing seemed to calm and the human could hear his soft exhales, letting him know that he was asleep. 

Mumbo got up slowly, cradling the kid as if he was a baby, looking over at the slightly open door. The sudden loss of heat from the bed only reminded him how cold the office was at night. Grian was going to be sleeping on the floor… 

The redstoners' eyes wandered to the right side of the bed. He let out a small sigh as he walked over, contemplating if he really wanted the monster next to him while he slept. His heart overtook his mind and the raven haired male brought back the sheets, placing the man under them before letting out a breath of frustration. 

If he caused any problems he would just shock him, yea, that's what worked. Mumbo walked to the other side of the bed and sat down on the edge. The sound of the mobs slow breaths were comforting, the Watcher almost seemed peaceful. The redstoner laid down, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I’ll be posting again before thanks giving soooo, happy thanks giving! (If you celebrate it) if you don’t, Happy life!


	12. Regrets of the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, the updates might slow down cuz I’m still writing the next few parts so if I want to be ahead I need to streatch these parts out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, the updates might slow down cuz I’m still writing the next few parts so if I want to be ahead I need to streatch these parts out.

Grian’s eyes opened slowly, the mob embracing the warmth he felt. Nothing around him felt right until he opened his eyes fully. His wings flew open as he sat up, his eyes darted around, desperate to find out where he was. 

The Watcher could feel his heart slow down slightly when he realized he was in Mumbo’s bed, only to speed back up again. He was in Mumbo’s bed… 

Grian gulped slightly, looking over to see sheets thrown back and the door hanging open. Fuzzy memories of the night before lingered in the back of his mind. The feeling of warmth coming from the much taller male remained on his skin. The more he thought about it the more he seemed to get more puzzled on anything to do with that feeling. 

It was the same feeling he felt that day when he held onto him from Doc. The mob had always felt so small, but then with Mumbo holding him close it was a good type of small. Not the feeling of helplessness or intimidation but the exact opposite. It was as if he was allowed to be small and it was ok, it was good.

He had always been pushed around and made fun of for being the small one, even until it became more than just mental abuse. Then again that's what he had been taught was normal, that's how anyone in his situation took it. The idiot that had no family… no one to protect him. He always felt he was being Watched and hunted, as if he was prey, eyes all around him. 

Grian relaxed his wings slightly, taking a deep breath before getting up, removing the body heat he once held. The mob walked over to the door, hesitating slightly before pushing it open the rest of the way, just enough for him to get out. 

He tried crossing his arms and keeping his head down to prevent any attention drawn to himself, only to hear the male clearing his throat as if to catch his attention. The Watcher turned, his eyes on the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with the person he had broken down to. 

In a way it was embarrassing, the way he had gone to him about a dream that was caused by him, to go to the person who created that distant fear. The memories of how it felt to be touched like that from Doc mixing with Mumbo’s thoughts he had seen only increased that wave of dread looming over him as he stared at the ground.

“I made food.” Mumbo commented, making Grian look up at the semi normalness of his voice. “It's over where you usually sit.” He glanced over at the quiet mob as he finished, the look having no emotion but still scaring the smaller male. The Watcher tried to give a grateful looking smile as he sped walked to his corner, not wanting to be in his field of vision any longer than he had to be. 

Grian sat down, glancing at the plate before looking to the side. He didn't want to eat. Not after what had happened, He didn't want to do anything. The mob held his knees close, scratching his arms where he had been held, not being able to get that feeling off.

Why had it felt so real? It was so torturing to the mind, as if he was just now finding all of those feelings he should have had when Doc originally violated him. Except it was worse… there was the feeling of knowing he wasn't getting out of it. Yet he stood there, he didn't kick or fight or yell. Wasn't he supposed to? 

So many questions filled his brain. Every shadow in the lit room seemed to be staring at him only making him sink back into himself more. That's when the worst thought of all hit him. 

Why did Mumbo still have him here? If he wasn't going to kill him there was the only other reason to keep him. ‘Oh god, oh no, he promised.. He hesitated… he’s- oh god’ Grian’s mind seemed to be going at full speed. He couldn't let that happen, he didn't want to feel what he had felt last night, real or not. The mob would rather die, he would rather go to sleep and never wake up if that's what had to happen to keep the insane man away from him.

‘I was- i was in his bed- oh god i was in his bed’ His mind screamed, locking onto that fact. Grian wanted to throw up, he couldn't deal with everything hitting him at once. Everything around him began to go dark, the only thing left were the thoughts bouncing around in his own mind. The cage that never let him sleep at night, and when it did, it punished him for it. 

It wasn't until he felt two hands on his shoulders before he realized he had entered a full blown panic attack. Tears slowly trickled down his cheeks as he quickly looked up at the force. Mumbo was kneeling in front of him, his lips creased to a straight line as he tried getting the Watcher’s attention. 

“Grian.” His voice pierced through the mobs soul, the only thing he could hear were his dark, gravely words telling him to be quiet. “Grian- Grian- Grian. Grian.” His voice tuned in almost like a radio station as Mumbo’s hands tightened in his shoulders. “Dont- d-dont please…” Was all the small male could choke out, trying to take the brits hands off of him. 

“Grian, you need to breathe-” “I said don’t touch me!” The watcher snapped, kicking at the raven haired man, hitting him in the chest making him fall back from the loose position he was in. Everything happened so fast, the only thing he now heard was Mumbo coughing from the hit. 

In that moment everything began to come back, he could now hear the world around him, but he wanted to escape back to the dark as soon as he had left it now seeing what he had done “I-” Grian stuttered, watching the redstoners expression harden from the small glimpse of sympathy that once shown. All the mob could do was stare, petrified at anything that could possibly happen next. 

“So I was right, yall really don’t have feelings.” The human growled, making the smaller man stand up, his back pushing against the wall the only thing holding him up. The look Grian received hurt the most, more than it normally would. 

“You really are one of them.” Mumbo glared at him, reaching for his pocket. The Watcher’s fight or flight response went off, making him stumble off the wall and sprint across the room towards the bedroom door. As soon as he pushed open the first door he had no trouble getting to the second, scrambling to slam and lock the bathroom door.

The panicked mob softly panted as he backed up, still not feeling safe at the small bit of wall potentially separating the two. Grian suddenly remembered why he ran in here, grabbing the collar in hopes to yank it off. The small male quickly scanned the area for anything that could help, his eyes lighting up at a piece of glass left from Mumbo’s scenario. 

A massive part of Grian now regretted going in there to check on him, all it did was show him how much more of a bipolar psychopath the redstoner really was. The watcher grabbed the sharp tool and began hacking away, not wasting anytime, knowing that the door won't stop him from pressing that dreaded button. 

The small mob could feel the last tears drying to his face; new ones threatening as he closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the deep cuts he was engraving into his hand while doing this. Finally he got some leverage and could feel the metal beginning to be unsheathed. Dropping the glass, he pushed himself against the wall as he pried the collar from his neck, gasping at the amount of force it took.

With no hesitation he threw it across the room, not wanting to be reminded of the furious man he would soon need to confront. 

The redstoner completely ignored the horrified look on the Watchers face as he began to reach for the remote, being completely fed up with the male. Grian’s reaction to this wasn't as he was expecting, the taller man's eyes widening slightly as the mob ran, bolting into the other room before hearing a loud thud, indicating he had shut a door. 

“You- you little bastard” The man growled under his breath as he got up, walking over to where the shorter male had run. He entered his bedroom only to be met with a shut door, he slowly put his hand on the nob, taking a frustrated breath before saying anything.

“Grian. Open the door.” Mumbo could help the tone of his voice being uncontrollably low and angry sounding, only training it to be like that for so long only paid off in certain situations. When he didn't hear an answer it only made the spark of anger grow, now lighting in his chest.

“Grian. Open the damn door now.” He growled through gritted teeth, rutling the doorknob. He still didn't get an answer, almost making him want to think he wasn't in there. “Grian-” The tall brit stopped himself, by closing his eyes and taking a deep, silent breath before saying anything he might regret.

His hand fell from the wood as he stared into the white paint, as if he could open it that way. After a moment of contemplating he sighed and turned, walking away knowing if he said anymore the mob wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. One thing was for certain, he didn't know what he’d do when he got his hands on that fucking Watcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh yea, I purposely made the last one cute so y’all wouldn’t hate me for this. They must stay enimies for now.


	13. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! A n g s t. Anyways, I’m catching up and i feel like the chaps are getting more interesting. Also, just Grian POV on this one.

All that Grian could hear was the tapping of dripping blood, a small puddle forming under where the males hand hung. Nothing would be able to take away the fear he felt. The constant reminder that he would have to come out haunted him making him look up. 

The mob weakly stared at the wall across the room from where he was sitting against the door. A thought came to mind. What if he didnt come out? He wouldn't have to meet the maniak and whatever he was going to do, but also he would go somewhere, but at that point anywhere was better than there, even if that meant dying. 

Grian closed his eyes as he let out a small breath, not wanting to think about that, the only thing he wanted to focus on was being safe. Everything in him knew he wasn't safe though, only driving him into hitting the back of his head against the wood. 

If he wasn't safe away from Mumbo then what was safe? Safe could mean so much. He could be ‘safe’ by being in a different room. On the other hand he could feel safe away from Doc when the male held him. 

Another thought dragged him out of that small amount of comfort, reminding him the feeling of Mumbo’s hands on him. It was the same warmness in such a different way, a way he didn't want, but it was the same, making Grian want to crawl into a hole and never come out. 

The Watcher shook his head, trying not to think about the thing that caused all of this. So much regret striked through Grian, if he hadn't looked… if he hadn't been curious and violated the redstoners privacy, none of this would have happened. 

A sudden knock on the door against his back made him flinch, now getting as quiet as he could. “Grian. Just open the door, it could be alot easier than this.” He heard the redstoner’s voice. The mob didn't answer, staring blankly at the floor, letting those words mean nothing to him. 

“... Look, you must be hungry, there's no way you aren't. Just, come out.” That's when Grian realized how empty his stomach was, making him shiver. He was right, he hadn't eaten, but the thoughts rotating through his brain wouldn't let him eat even if he had food in front of him. 

The Watcher could hear the small tint of annoyance in the brits voice when he gave no answer, frightening him just that much more. “I don't want to ask again. Open. The. Door.” The Watcher heard him growl in a way that sent him back to that dream.

the same tone, the same hybrid of loose words that hug in the air, as if they meant one thing that led to so much more. Those words held a story, a story of what would happen if he faced the engineer. That's something Grian didn't want to read. 

The last thing the mob heard was the redstoner mumble something under his breath as his voice trailed away. Was it that easy? Could he just ignore him and it be alright? The red sweatered male shuffled his wings a little, slightly uncomfortable with them pressed against the door so hard. 

A small amount of hope sparked up in the young Watcher, maybe he could get out of this… 

Grian couldn't tell how long he had been laying there, at this point he didn't care, he was safe. In his mind he convinced himself that he was safe from the monster outside. That's what he was, a monster. The mob ignored the drenching pain in his stomach as he sat up, leaning against the door as small tears began to sting his vision.

He didn't know why he wanted to cry so badly. Maybe it was the constant reminder of hunger that he was hiding, hiding like he always did. He hated himself for that, he was too small to confront anything. Helplessness was all he felt as he allowed the tears to flow.

A small smile engraved itself on his face as he thought about the End. It was dark, a terrible place, but now it didn't seem so bad. He used to be able to run, he could run and hide. But now, that only made him even more trapped, knowing that no matter how long he sat here the thing that was hunting him would never leave, there was no way to get out of the territory of that that imprisoned him. 

Probably the smallest tap he had ever heard came from the door behind him. The Watcher quickly wiped his tears and blinked a couple of times to get the stinging to leave. “Grian… come out… please…” the males voice sounded like he had been crying. “Look, I know you're scared I wouldn't have-... trusted you… I got mad ok, you had the right to do that, I would have too…” 

After that sentence Grian heard a small whisper that he couldn't make out but was most definitely there. Suddenly the Watcher felt more pressure be applied to the thing he was leaning against making his heart drop. It was steady only making him realize the human did the same he was doing.

“I'm sorry…” Those words caught Grian off guard. 

“I did the same, I really did... You stopped me, you did what you thought you had to and I shouldn't have added to your fear, you do have feelings Grian, what you did shows you do…” The mob listened to his broken words, He still didn't answer, keeping his mouth shut, knowing this could be one of his twisted ways of getting him to respond. 

“I tried too Grian… I know how it feels… I kicked them, I did… but you got me off, I think that's what got me so mad… I understand” Mumbo continued, almost having a conversation with himself, Grian just sitting listening. “I really do, even if you don't realize it…” The mob listened, now realizing the other was crying too. 

How long had he been in here if the redstoner had this much time to break down to him? His tears dried against his face as he slowly got up turning to the thing he never thought he'd think of unlocking. 

Grian slowly unlocked the door and opened it to find a mess of a human sitting on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah cliff hanger, you shall not stop me from doing it at least once!


	14. Things are straightening out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this one is short, the next is going to be longer and I’m probably going to post it tomorrow or the next day. Also, Just Mumby’s POV this round.

Mumbo’s eyes moved from the wall in front of him to the small blond male, his eyebrows creased on his forehead. Without saying a word the redstoner got up and completely latched on to the watcher, crying more than he ever had.

“I'm so sorry Iskall…” Mumbo squeaked out, barely audible to even himself. “I really am…” The male had almost a silent conversation with himself as the kid under him stood with wide eyes, not expecting the reaction. 

Everything Mumbo had ever been mad at seemed to wash away at that moment, that moment was so far gone but so yet to come. The fear and sadness should have been lost when they found him. The pain, the drive to kill, and avenge his Swedish friend wasn't replaced, but set beside that, resulting in the thing he now realized he was. 

He had only been 14, he was 23 now, why was he still affected. He knew he was trapped for 6 years but that shouldn't have affected him now…

The knowing that he couldn't reverse the pain they had caused was what tormented Mumbo the most. The reminder of how young he was when it had happened didn't help him move on, why couldn't he just grow up? 

The more the man thought into it the more he cried, not paying attention to the farlands he called reality.

The worst thought of all hit him in that moment. What would Iskall think of him? Would he see him as a monster? He was no better than them, no, he was everything better than them… was he?

“Iskall… im- im like them…” Mumbo’s voice barely rang above silence, but Grian heard it. “I-iskall…” The redstoner spoke quietly.

“I need you…”

Mumbo finally opened his eyes to see Grian’s soft, almost innocent gaze on him. The mob had a mixed emotion of concern and confusion spread across his expression.

His face was so beautiful, it just reminded him how harsh and cruel he had been. His eyes glanced downward at his neck, now realizing he had gotten the collar off. The taller males gaze seemed to stay too long before Grian tensed, seeming to realize he had noticed.

The suited man couldn't be mad, rather even more stunned then the Watcher at this point. Mumbo looked at the boy's hands for answers only to see they were drenched in blood.

“Oh my word…” he couldn't help but mutter to where the mob couldn't hear him. Mumbo reached for his hand only for Grian to quickly retract, backing away at the unexpected movement. “Grian, let me-” Mumbo tried again only to see that same panicked look in the mob's eyes as almost five days ago making him stop. 

“Let me see your hand, please...” The human whispered, not wanting him to hide again, the mob already looking smaller and weaker than anywhere near usual. Mumbo’s eyes met the young male’s, seeing no form of trust in the hazel orbs. 

“I would like to see your hand, your hurt.” He repeated, edging slightly closer. The mustached brit could see the mobs feathers prick up, his eyes squeezing shut as he slowly held his hand out to the human. 

Mumbo held the back of his hand with his left while examining the glass shards that seemed to be spread through his skin. “You got it off.” Mumbo commented as he turned the man's hand. Grian didn't answer as his hand began shaking, fear clearly filling his presents. 

Without any other words Mumbo walked into the bathroom, pulling out multiple bottles and bandages. The Watcher stayed silent, almost frozen in place as he watched the redstoner walk back towards him.

“Sit.” Mumbo spoke roughly, his voice harsher than he meant to make it, resulting in the mob to begin trembling again, following the order.

The taller man crouched in front of Grian, taking his hand back after uncapping the first of the three bottles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha things get better from here, the angst doesn’t stop though, it will never stop!


	15. The past can hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chap! Also, VERY important chap. I also translated all of the Galactic for you because it’s important, happy reading!

Grian’s eyes darted open when he felt a cold feeling on his hurt flesh. He expected the human to be livid, to kill him on spot but he was instead carefully wiping the blood from the Watchers skin. The mob stayed quiet, not wanting his eyes to meet the others he stared at the ceiling. 

Without warning the small male yelped, pulling away his hand as fast as he could, just out of instinct when a massive pain went through it. For what felt like the first time in years Grian’s eyes met fully with the redstoners. The black orbs wernt filled with anger or anything like what he remembered so well, the only thing he could recognize was the numb glaze over them, not showing anything but that lost rage.

“Bring your hand back, it's Alcohol, it's going to hurt for a second...” The male trailed off as he reached for Grian’s hand again, this time the winged mob allowing him to take it. He winced slightly as the cold stinging substance covered his skin, trying not to make any noise. 

“You're doing good.” Mumbo whispered lightly, as if he hadn't even realized he had said it. 

Those words took the Watcher back to when he was originally learning the inconsistent language he now knew as english. The brutal redstoner was surprisingly patient and never yelled or got mad, always saying good job when he pronounced things correctly. 

Without realizing what he was doing the mob untensed, letting his wings relax against the ground instead of protectively sitting against his sides. Mumbo seemed to relax slightly as well, not looking up at the other as he worked as if caught up in something else deep within his own mind.

Mumbo’s gaze was strong but broken as he stared numbly in front of him, not focusing on any one thing. He didn't need to look up to know there were multiple Watchers in the room. “||𝙹⚍ ᒲ⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ∴ᒷᔑ∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ⎓𝙹∷ ||𝙹⚍ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ʖᒷᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷ||ᒷᓭ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷリ↸(“you must wear this for you have become the eyes of the end)One spoke, holding out a small cloak to the human. 

The man looked up in resentment. “╎ ᒲ⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ʖᒷ ᒲ╎ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷリ”リ(I Must be mistaken.)” He responded in a growl, never usually opening up even as much to talk to the monsters, only ever nodding or humming a response. 

“𝙹リ. リ𝙹∴.” (On. Now.) The response was short and simple but so heartless. 

“リ𝙹.” (No.) Mumbo replied, still as calm as he had been minutes before. 

He could tell they didn't like his response, not caring in the slightest he dropped the purple cloth and kicked it towards the tall creature, giving it back. The teen now stared blankly at the much more powerful creature as its mask began to glow a soft light. 

“||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡⚍リ╎ᓭ⍑ᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ᓭ 𝙹ꖎ╎⍊ᒷ∷(You know the punishments Oliver…) Its words pierced through the silence of the room. “my name isn't oliver…” The raven haired male whispered incoherently, his english accent now showing fully though his words.

The Watchers response was giving the cloak back, but the smaller man knew not to go against the mobs words, finding it quite hard not to pay attention to the two behind him ready to hurt him if he disagreed. 

With no emotion Mumbo slid the cloak on, fastening the symbol just above his chest allowing it to drape across and over his shoulders.

“||𝙹⚍ ∴ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ ᔑリ↸ ᓭᒷᒷꖌ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖᔑ↸ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷ||ᒷᓭ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ ʖᒷᔑ∷ ↸𝙹∴リ 𝙹リ ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹ᓭᒷ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷリ↸.”(“you watch and seek the bad within, the eyes of the watchers bear down on those of the end”) The Watcher chanted, the ritual meaning nothing to the young man.

“||𝙹⚍ ᓵᔑリ !¡⚍ℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ ╎リ ᔑ ᓵꖎ𝙹ᔑꖌ ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ╎ ∴╎ꖎꖎ リᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ʖᒷ 𝙹リᒷ 𝙹⎓ ||𝙹⚍” (“you can put me in a cloak but i will never be one of you”) Mumbo growled lowly, disgust covered his face at even the thought that he was one of the vile creatures. 

“Excuse me?” The Mob asked through gritted teeth, making the human take in a sharp breath. 

“Excuse me. Mr. Jumbo… your talking t-to yourself…” Grain's voice suddenly met Mumbo’s ears again making him look up quickly from what he had been doing. 

When he looked back down everything had been done, the mob's hands bandaged almost perfectly, only taking him back to when he had to do that for Iskall…

“How old are you?” Mumbo asked, his voice slightly quiet. He saw Grian glance away only to look at the ground. “One hundred t-twenty…” He whispered, making Mumbo glance up again. “Fifteen?” The mustached male almost couldn't believe what he had said.

“I don't know t-the human numbers s-so yes what you s-said…” Grian didn’t meet the others eyes, the redstoner not believing he was almost the same age as when he had been taken. He looked so much younger, he looked thirteen in translation to watcher age. 

Is that why Grian was acting so defiant? The mob was almost of age to rule in the End and had been taken only to be in an entirely different world. The gravity and air difference would have affected him as well which could have explained why he had so much trouble breathing and frequent panic attacks. 

“Can I ask you a q-question?” Grian asked softly, now looking at the raven haired males hands as he picked up the badges. “Yes…” Mumbo replied, not stopping to look at him.

“Who’s… who’s Iskall…” The mob took the chance. He knew who Iskall was but didn't understand who in reference to Mumbo exactly. The redstoner stopped at that, looking at the ground for an answer. “An… An old friend.” He responded, even surprised at himself that he answered the mobs question. 

It didn't feel like he was mad anymore, just empty. He felt the same as when he was there, when he was faced with them, putting on that damned cloak… 

That cloak wasn't his, he refused to believe that. He was enslaved into being one of them, he had no choice… right? 

“Oh my word Iskall stop it!” Mumbo laughed as the shorter male tiptoed over the edge of the void. “Mhm, not till I'm taller than you.” The swede called out, staring into the darkness that they floated over. “Yea right, that'll be never.” The younger but taller human replied, walking over and sitting on the edge, his feet dangling over the obis.

“What do you think is down there?” Iskall asked, doing the same. “Who knows, no oxygen.” Mumbo spoke as he stared, weirdly intrigued by the wonders of the world they were in. 

If he was honest, he would stay and adventure, and find new things that could possibly be put to use with redstone. Mumbo wasn't the kid to go looking, most of his life being cooped up in his room drawing redstone contraptions. Yet, the End was weirdly intriguing to him...

“Well, were not going to find out because I plan on getting paid today.” The reddish haired boy finally said as he got up, searching through the shulker shells they had collected. “Oh, now you want to work.” The other chuckled, looking back one last time.

“If your stupid math is right then we should get thirty diamonds each.” Iskall talked as he walked, not paying attention to anything but the notebook he was looking at. “It's not stupid, its geometry.” Mumbo replied with a stern tone, offended by the older males words.

“Ok nerd.” His swedish accent seemed to echo against nothing as he laughed, filling the end with sound that it needed so badly. 

“What direction then geographical man.” Mumbo asked, picking at the other for knowing so much about maps. “I would be offended but I don't know what that means.” The green eyed boy let out that same laugh.

“I have a good one for you, how about d. u. m. m. y.” The raven haired male asked with a smirk. “Don't talk about yourself like that Mumbo!” Iskall shot right back making him start laughing as well. 

“Your-... H-hey Iskall…” Mumbo trailed off as a large multi layered structure came into view.

“What, to taken back by my- holy shit” Iskall stopped as he looked up at whatever Mumbo had been so bewildered at. “Iskall! Don't say that-” “What is that thing?” The swede asked, ignoring the others' corrections. It wasn't like anything either of the two had ever seen. 

The building was like something out of a children's book, nothing seeming to be holding up the random banching off towers from the centre, the build style consistent but looking like it was made up.

“It's pretty.” Iskall commented, putting away the note book he held into his pack. “I've never seen anything like it…” Mumbo trailed off, getting an eerie feeling about getting too close to the structure. 

Without the boys realizing it two cloaked figures grabbed them from behind, holding them in place. “Hey!” the taller male yelped as he kicked and twisted himself out of their arms. The swede got loose, booking it away only to get grabbed by another.

“Let go of us!!” Iskall yelped as he was held still by the second watcher, the swede needing two of them to hold him down. Mumbos eyes scanned every shadow of the room they were in, taking note of all windows and spaces in between them, mapping out the place with his friend’s yelling put to the back of his mind.

Both of the boy's attections were snached away from what they were doing when the unknown figures began speaking. It was nowhere near any language they had ever heard, sounding like strange endermen sound hybrids. The room the things held them in seemed to be the biggest in the city they were in.

In front of where they were being held was another, it seeming to be the tallest and what looked like a leader of some kind. 

The creatures were tall, they wore long dark purple cloaks with hoods, White hair covered their heads and most of their face, the rest being covered with a soft purple colored glowing mask that seemed to glow from the weird symbol in the middle of it.

“What do you want?! We can give you what you want! We have shulkers!” Mumbo tried negotiating with the things, them clearly not caring about what he was saying or not being able to understand.

With a wave from the one in front of them the three behind the two humans seemed joyed. “We can talk- Hey!” Mumbo was cut off by the thing pushing him against a wall, one hand steadying him by his shoulder, the other tugging at his pants.

“ISKALL!” The young boy screamed, doing everything he could to get away, looking over at his friend who hadn't even gotten to the wall yet, still fighting to be let go. He saw the others eyes meet his, the distraction giving the two on him leverage to pin him. “Get off, you freaks!” The swede yelled, kicking and turning, at this point getting nowhere.

“No, stop- don’t!” the brit tried pleading as he fought, the Mob already getting his pants off. “Please, stop im begging y-you I-ah” Mumbo squeezed his eyes shut as everything happened, not being able to stop the consistent pleads from fumbling out of him.

“Släpp mig, din sjuka tik! ” Iskalls words were barely heard over the blood in his ears as tears began to swell in the corners of his eyes. The raven haired boy knew he wasn't speaking like that on purpose, it was a type of panic tick, Iskall never did it making Mumbo even more stressed at the older male being so scared. Iskall was never scared.

“I-skall-...” He couldn't help but squeak out, trying to get anything to do with the mob away from him. Mumbo noticed how quiet the other was being, making him look over only to see him biting the back of his hand as hard as he could, his eyes squeezed shut, the creature doing the same to him as mumbo. 

The human whimpered, not being able to handle the feeling of violation against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a comic on the scene where Mumbo was being initiated into the Watchers. Hermit challenges initiation!! (Jk, Please help me XD)


	16. Grian has problems too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to post the next chap tomorrow, merry Christmas to whoever celebrates, this is your Christmas present from me XD

The brit placed a plate of food in front of the watcher, sitting across from him as he usually did. Grian immediately began eating, the food settling in his stomach not seeming to fulfill his hunger as he raced to take it. Mumbo didn't say anything as he ate slowly, looking up every now and then to keep an eye on the watcher.

A small smile tugged at the sides of his lips, not noticeable but so clearly there for himself. Seeing the mob finally eat sent a small amount of relief to him, even though he couldn't quite tell why. 

The human must have zoned out for a minute before he realized the boy in front of him had finished and was fiddling with his fingers. It took the mustached brit a second for his mind to come back before his eyes met the others.

“Would you like more?” He asked, getting a quick nod and a smile from Grian. The worker pushed his plate towards the other only for the Watcher to glance back up at him. “B-but aren't you hungry? You should eat, I-I shouldnt take this.” The mob tried pushing it back, only to get a hardened look in return. 

“I ate earlier, you haven't eaten in four days.” Mumbo replied making Grian’s worried expression turn to a grateful, almost shy smile. The mob began eating again, this time going slower, giving himself time to actually chew. 

“How was the end, when you were there?” Mumbo asked. He knew he shouldn't care but a small part of him did. That small part of him wanted to know how they grew up, how they were taught in such terrible ways. “O-oh um… it was good…” Grian lied, looking down at his plate. He had a hard time stopping that thought. 

He didn't want to tell Mumbo the truth, that might make him even more mad towards the mob. He also didn't want to say it was great, or he might think that Grian agreed with what had happened to Mumbo, not thinking anything better of the Watchers.

“It was normal… at l-least for me, I… I dont k-know how y-you grew up…” The small boy's words shook, something in him felt mild comfort when around his captor but the other part feared heavily, not wanting to mess up what he was saying…

Grian let out a strangled huff as he was thrown against a wall, a streak of blood dripped from his nose as he tried to stop coughing. “ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡...” (Stop…) The small boy choked out, his voice barely above a whisper as the two others caught up with him. “∴⍑𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ⊣𝙹リリᔑ ℸ ̣ ᒷꖎꖎ, ||𝙹⚍∷ !¡ᔑ∷ᒷリℸ ̣ ᓭ?” (Who you gonna tell, your parents?) The older Watcher growled amusedly as his hand wrapped around Grian’s neck. The smaller males eyes widened, tears gathered in them as he grabbed the others hands, trying to remove them.

“ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ᓭ ᓭᒷᒷ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵᔑリ ↸𝙹 ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᓭᒷ (Lets see what he can do with these.)” The Watcher above the on edge of crying man commented, his other hand going to Grian’s wing. The boy did all he could to get away as he was taken down the corridor he was in.

Grian’s chest began to heave up and down as they neared an opening to the outside. The cold End air hit the Watchers skin as he was dragged to the edge.

“↸𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ↸𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ! ||-||𝙹⚍ ᓵᔑリ'ℸ ̣ - i ᓵᔑリℸ ̣( “don't do this! y-you can't- i can’t!) The small males feet were lifted off the ground with ease as he was pulled up by his cloak's neck. All of the built up tears were now cascading down his face as he was edged back a little more.

“╎ ᓵ-ᓵᔑリℸ ̣ ! !¡⚍ℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ ↸𝙹∴リ ╎ꖎꖎ ↸𝙹 ᔑリ||ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ !¡⚍ℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ ↸𝙹∴リ!(“i c-can't! put me down ill do anything. put me down!) The boy yelped as he felt gravity begin to work, his legs kicking to get ahold of something as his wings unsteadily flapped, not doing anything to help the problem. 

“||𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ𝙹 ⎓⚍ᓵꖌ╎リ⊣ ⚍ᓭꖎᒷᓭᓭ, ꖎ𝙹𝙹ꖌ ᔑℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍, ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓭ ᔑ ∴ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ᒷ∷ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭ⚍!¡!¡𝙹ᓭᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ↸𝙹? ᓵᔑリℸ ̣ ᒷ⍊ᒷリ ⎓⚍ᓵꖌ╎リ⊣ ⎓ꖎ||, ᒲᔑ||ʖᒷ ∴ᒷ'ꖎꖎ ⎓╎リ↸ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ╎⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹↸ᔑ| (“your so fucking usless, look at you, whats a watcher like you supposed to do? cant even fucking fly, maybe we'll find out if that’s true today)|." The older mob growled, begging to loosen his grip.

“↸𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ⊣𝙹, ↸𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ⊣𝙹 ╎-i ᓵᔑリ'ℸ ̣ i ᓵᔑリ'ℸ ̣ ↸𝙹 ╎ℸ ̣ , !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ʖᒷᔑℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ ⚍!¡, ʖᒷᔑℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ ⚍!¡ ╎ꖎꖎ ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑ|| ᓭℸ ̣ ╎ꖎꖎ!(“don't let go, don't let go i-i can't i can't do it, please beat me up, beat me up i'll stay still!)” Grian could barely breathe as he begged for anything but death. He dared to look down; he knew how high he was , he knew the drop.

With all of the small mobs force he swung forward and kicked the other straight in the chest knocking the air out of him. Grian fell right on the edge, that not affecting how fast he got up only to begin sprinting away. Every bone in his body hurt but he didnt care, he needed to get away from them, he needed to get away from everything. 

Grian tried not to begin crying again as he curled up, now far away from the end city. The small male could see lights coming from the distance but he did want to think about the place. He was useless, what had he done for the colony? Nothing. 

The small male removed the mask that was fitted onto his face, staring at it. The small engraved symbol slowly lost its glow in his hands, going a darker shade of purple than the mask. Grian took his sleeve and wiped his face. Why was he so useless? 

He closed his eyes, laying on the endstone, doing anything he could to escape his own thoughts. 

Mumbo saw the new quietness, leading him into more thought about the watcher. What had happened to him, before he took him… He didn't seem like the others, but then again, he was young. The redstoner watched the other, his bites getting smaller until he placed the fork down, not looking up from his plate.

“Im… im done…” Grian’s voice was small, smaller than it usually was. The older male let out a small breath before taking the plate and placing it on the small counter relatively near them. He looked back, the Watcher seeming to regain his posture when he looked at him. Mumbo hardened his expression. If he was ever going to kill the damned thing he needed to make up his mind soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grian is sad boi T~T


	17. Anxiety at it’s finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy that I have over 130 kudos on this work! It’s crazy, I thought only three people where gonna see it and two were gonna harass me for it. I’m so happy that y’all keep reading! It means the world to me.

Grian woke up yet again, leaning up from the floor as he stretched out his arms. He looked around to see that Mumbo hadn't woken up yet, odd but Grian didnt think about it as he breathed in deeply, still trying to shake off the sleep that once possessed him. 

After a couple of minutes of the facility around him being dead quiet the watcher shuffled in place, waiting for something to happen. He looked around, leaning fully against the wall he was laying against. 

Maybe he had gotten up too early… Grian tried not to worry about it, deciding to enjoy the alone time. With a swift movement the male was on his feet, now stretching his wings and legs, feeling a bit better than he usually did. After bringing his wings to his back he sat back down, tapping his foot as the seconds ticked by. 

It had been a long time, maybe seconds but it felt like hours. A pit of anxiety began to boil in the watcher’s stomach. Everything was so quiet, too quiet. The male decided to take matters into his own hands, feeling much more confident than usual. 

Grian quietly made his way over to the bedroom door, trying not to make any noise at the movement. When the small boy opened the door he was met with an empty bed, making his stomach drop.

‘I thought he was here, I didn't see him leave.’ The watcher thought, looking over to see the bathroom door open, still, no one to be found. That small pit of dread began to grow immensely, his heart beginning to speed up.

“Mr. Jumbo?” He called out, making sure to check everywhere, even if it didn't make sense. “Mr Jumbo!” He yelled out louder as he went to where the small kitchen was set up, not finding anything. 

Grian’s movements became jittery as he practically ran around, only to find himself alone in the place. ‘Where is he!? He's here, he's somewhere.’ The males mind screamed, his eyes darting to the desk beside the door out. 

Without hesitation the small boy ran over, reaching behind a small plant and taking the doors keys from behind it, not quite knowing how he knew they were there in the first place but ignoring it. He shoved the keys in the lock and took it off, opening the door immediately after, being met with a hallway he had only seen once. 

“Mr. Jumbo!” The blondy called out, looking both ways, not seeing any sign of anything. Panic began to seep into Grian, making the male run into the hallway, doing anything to see every crevice of the place he was in. “MR. JUMBO!” Grian screamed, looking around frantically as he turned corners and kept running, everything just repeating. 

“Please, please, MR. JUMBO!!!” The boy’s voice was shaky and helpless, tears begging to form at the edge of his eyes. Nothing was there, he was alone, he was gone. “No, no, he's here, you're here.” Grin repeated, grabbing at his chest as he began looking around again.

“M-Mr Jumbo please!” The male yelled for what seemed to be the millionth time, still not getting an answer. Everything seemed to crash in the watcher. He wasn't there, no one was there, Mr. Jumbo wasn't there.

“MUMBO PLEASE!!! M-Mumbo!” Grian screamed as he backed up, tears streaming down his face as he closed his eyes. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He needed him, he wasn't there, Grian was nothing, there was nothing.

“I n-need you! Please!” The watcher cried out, not being able to wrap his head around what he felt. Had the man left him? He wasn't there, he had left hadn't he!? Mumbo was gone like everyone else, he was like everyone to the boy. Grian tried calming down, not being able to physically live, Mumbo was everything.

Mumbo saved him.

Mumbo fed him.

Mumbo held him.

Mumbo was gone. 

Grian gasped as his eyes opened, the males eyes meeting the deep red orbs of his captor, now coming to his senses feeling the other’s hand on his upper arm. “You’re crying Grian.” Mumbo spoke in the numb tone he always did, the watcher almost over joyed at what he saw.

“M-Mr. Jumbo.” He squeaked, latching onto the other, still feeling tears streaming down his face. The mob felt the taller man freeze up but he didn't care, he had Mumbo, Mumbo was here beside him, it was alright.

“Grian… off.” The redstoner commanded, the watcher letting go in response, taking a deep breath as he wiped the tears from his face. 

Mumbo got up from crouching down and walked over to get a plate, Grian making sure not to take his eyes off of him. When the boy got his food he gave the engineer a small but grateful smile, the redstoner just going back to his desk. 

Grian didn't feel right, why wasn't Mumbo sitting with him? Had he done something wrong? The boy tried to push away that thought, just unbelievably grateful for the person that was there.

The mustached brit rolled up a small blue print, moving it to a pile to his right. Mumbo’s ears perked up when he heard his name being said but he decided to ignore it. “M-mumb-bo…” He heard again making him turn in his chair.

When he looked over at the watcher he could see the males wings shaking, his hands being pulled up towards his chest and his breathing sharp and unsteady. The mob only became more in distress as the redstoner watched.

Out of instinct, the tall male got up and walked over, not thinking fully about his actions. It wasn't until he was standing in front of Grian when he thought about what he was doing.

Did he care… he did a little, he could kill him right here, he could put him out of his misery… yet Mumbo couldn't do that. ‘You see yourself, that was you, you don't want that to be you.’ The mustached brit felt sick at the voice deep in his head. It felt so familiar but so off, as if it wasn't supposed to be there yet it was.

Mumbo finally decided against the horrid thoughts and slowly shook the blond haired males shoulder, not wanting to scare him like he had the first time in doing this. 

When he saw the hazel orbs he was so used to he could see the fear and then joy in them, ignoring the emotions he spoke. “You’re crying Grian…” Mumbo was confused at the reaction, tensing up when the other squeaked his name and practically glued himself to him.

The redstoner felt his face heat up, the kid only seeming to stay when he moved slightly. He could feel a small part of him like that feeling, the smaller males warmth as he held him the same as that night…

“Grian… off.” Mumbo tried to tough it out, getting the watcher off of him. The engineer let out a breath as he stood from leaning over and walked to the counter, grabbing a small plate with food on it and taking it back to the mob. 

When the man got his food he decided to sit at his desk, not wanting to engage in what he could sense was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m kinda excited for the next few chaps which means they are gonna be uploaded every other day unless a disruption. (In other words I got out of writers block)


	18. It can only go uphill from here

Mumbo opened his eyes slightly when he felt his wrist being shaken only to see a very nervous male, his brows furrowed as the other looked down at him. “hm?” The tired man hummed, the tempting feeling to close his eyes again gaining on him.

“I-... I’m c-cold…” Grian whispered, his voice cracking a little as he tried not to make eye contact with the redstoner. “Then warm up.” Mumbo murmured, sleep taking him once again only for his eyes to open when he felt another tap on his wrist. 

“What?” He asked, now a bit more awake. “M-mr. Jumbo, I'm cold…” The watcher repeated, now making eye contact with him. Mumbo let out a groan, still half asleep and not wanting to bother. “Just sleep.” The tall male responded, now seeing that the mob’s wings were shaking along with his arms. What temperature was it? 

When the small male didnt take that as an answer Mumbo finally gave in, just wanting to go back to sleep.

“Get in the damn bed and go to sleep.” The redstoner groaned, covering his face as he felt the small male crawl onto the other side, his movements jagged and slow as if not wanting to bother his captor.

“T-thank you…” He heard Grian speak softly, only giving a hum in response, exhaustion was all that filled his mind as he slipped back into sleep. 

Mumbo tried not to begin shaking as he squeezed the rem on his cloak as hard as he could, not gathering enough courage to even look the leader in the eye. 

“||𝙹⚍ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓭᒷᒷ ᒲᒷ…” (you wanted to see me…) He almost whispered, not noticing the other tapping his foot in almost boredom.

The human couldn't help but be terrified to his core. If he messed up he would be killed on spot, he could be tortured relentlessly for hours like he had been before. Mumbo didn't notice his breathing become deeper and more frantic as every scenario possible filled his head.

“||𝙹⚍ ᓵᔑᒲᒷ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ ᔑ ∷ᒷᔑᓭ𝙹リ 𝙹ꖎ╎⍊ᒷ∷.” (You came here for a reason Oliver.) The watcher spoke, making the male quickly raise his head, the male now staring straight at the powerful creature that haunted every corner of his well being.

“||ᒷᓭ ╎- ╎ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ᓭ╎∷... ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵᔑリ ╎ ↸𝙹 ⎓𝙹∷ ||𝙹⚍…” (yes i- i know sir... what can i do for you…) Mumbo trailed off, now realizing his nails had dug deep cuts into the palms of his hands from clenching them so tightly. 

All the watcher did was bekon him closer, making the human’s stomach drop. He had to do this, he couldn't get out of it, he had never served the leader before, he didn't know what not to do. 

The mob pointed to the ground in front of him making the human shuffle his feet. “∴⍑|| ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ||𝙹⚍ ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ 𝙹リ ᒲ|| ꖎᔑ!¡ ℸ ̣ 𝙹↸ᔑ||?” (why don’t you get on my lap today?) The mob asked. Mumbo knew that wasn't a question but he couldn't help but stay in place, not being able to move from fear already. 

“I ᔑᓭꖌᒷ↸ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ ᑑ⚍ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ.” (I asked you a question.) the watcher lowered it’s voice making the human almost tear up. He tried with everything in him to be strong, to be like Iskall, but he couldn’t hold in the fear he held when near the leader. 

“╎-╎ ᓵᔑリ’ℸ ̣ ↸𝙹 ╎ℸ ̣…” (i-i can’t do it…) Mumbo whispered, staring at the ground intently. He was going to do something wrong, it would hurt too bad, he gave in to everyone else but he couldn't do that now. The thing made him wear the stupid cloak, the thing controlled him with everything it had, It could do anything.

“||𝙹⚍∷ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ 𝙹リᒷ, ↸𝙹 i ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒲᔑꖌᒷ ||𝙹⚍?” (you're like the other one, do I have to make you?) The reference to the man's dead best friend dug into every fiber of his soul making him only more hopeless.

“リ𝙹…” (no…) Mumbo responded, stepping forward to get on the other’s lap. The human kept his gaze on the other’s chest, not daring to look up at what he could only imagine was an angry expression, he knew what was going to happen- 

Mumbo opened his eyes almost with a jolt, only to immediately relax back into the warm covers. He was used to the dreams by now, he couldn't do anything about them so he accepted them as the memories that haunted him. Though he had noticed that they had been acurring more frequently now, most likely because of the constant presence of a watcher.

The feeling of sleep still lingered in his head only to be pushed out when he felt something at his back. Full panic spread through him only to disamate when he remembered where he was, but began to creep back when he realized it was Grian.

The mustached brit let out a long breath as he shifted, now feeling that the watcher’s wings were also hugging him over the blankets. Mumbo looked over, seeing the glistening thing that wrapped itself across his shoulder.

He could feel Grian’s slow breaths, a soft pressure being applied and taken away from his back as the small watcher's chest rose and fell. As comforting as it was Mumbo needed it away from him, not fully understanding why he liked it in the first place. 

“Grian.” Mumbo spoke, his voice quieter than he meant. When he didn't get an answer he took his hand and shook the mob’s wing, only to get a soft moan in response. 

Mumbo froze, his eyes wide when he heard the sound, not knowing what he had just done. ‘Oh god…’ The redstoner thought as he cleared his throat. He had no idea what was with the soft wings the watcher’s held, but now he understood why the other would freak out when he got behind him...

“Grian.” He said it a bit louder than the first time. “Hm-” Mumbo could hear the cut in his voice and the mob’s wing immediately be taken away. 

He looked over his shoulder as he sat up, now seeing that the kid’s face was a bright red; the smaller male also sitting up with his arms crossed across his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, cliffhanger. I didn’t mean to do this but the chap would have been too long if I would have included the rest of the part in this one. :)


	19. The little things count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much freaking fun writing this chap, enjoyyyyyy!

Grian heard his name get called, his mind too exhausted to think as he ignored it, too deep into sleep.

After a minute of darkness he felt a tingling feeling go up his spine as his wing was stroked, the male letting out a small moan, shifting his wing while still not in his senses. The warmth around him was unbearable, making him want to give into anything it provided.

It wasn't until he heard his name again when it clicked and he was awake. “Hm-” He started as his eyes opened, only to realize he was fully hugging his captors back. 

Grian shot up, taking his wings away as well as hugging his chest, his entire face going a deep red. ‘Why did I do that, why was I like that, he touched my wing- oh god I moaned…’ Grian couldn't help but think, seeing that the other’s surprised look just made him want to shrink back more.

“I- I am so sorry M-Mr. Jumbo….” He whispered, still not being able to think with what had just happened. “Don’t be.” The response was short and something that the redstoner would reply with normally but it still puzzled Grian.

‘Why was he so calm, I was just sleeping against him, what's wrong with me…’ The small mob began to think, watching the other as he got out of bed, making sure to get up as well. 

The chill of the floor made Grian let out a squeak, not used to not adapting to the cold. His original home was always so cold, but ever since he had been taken he had to adapt to the warmness of the office.

It had gotten colder the longer he stayed here, Mumbo didn't seem cold, was there something wrong with Grian, was it him that was wrong? Doubt filled the young watcher’s mind only for him to be snapped out of it when he heard the taller man speak.

“Follow me to the office, I don't want you in here alone.” His hollow voice made Grian look up, the redstoner making his way out of the room expecting him to follow. 

The boy trailed behind, following the order, not being used to waking up this early. He usually woke up to find that breakfast was made and Mumbo already working but now he got to watch what happened when he would usually be asleep. 

When they had both gotten through the door Mumbo closed it, walking over to the small counter that held a plug in carry stove, as well as a mini fridge off to the side. Grian followed loosely behind him, not wanting to bother but still watch. Mumbo opened the small fridge and took out some eggs, as well as sitting a pan on the travel stove. 

The food in this world was different from eating corus fruit everyday, that was something that gave the watcher’s their height as well as watching ability, somewhat like the fellow endermen. Yet Mumbo’s food was so much better, but it didn't do anything to you, you could also eat different things which surprised the small mob. 

Grian never took the time to watch him cook when he was awake, always too afraid to show attention to him for too long. Mumbo looked over, seeing the watcher standing a few feet behind him.

“Would you like to help?” The redstoner asked, making the other perk up, not realizing the question until he was waiting for an answer. “Y-yes sir, I've never done this before…” Grian trailed off, not knowing what to do as he walked up to stand beside the other. 

“You can stir the eggs.” Mumbo commented as he took out a bowl and flawlessly cracked five eggs into it, Grian watching with an intrigued gaze. “Take the spoon and stir in circles, see.” The suited man did a stirring motion with the metal utensil in the bowl before sliding it to the Watcher. 

Grian gulped, looking over to the other before doing what he said, scared he would mess up. The motions were slower and hesitant, not doing much but moving the food around.

“Here.” Mumbo spoke as he got slightly behind the other, taking the mob’s bandaged hand and guiding it around. Grian followed the guidance, getting the idea before the man let go, his hand going faster and the eggs beginning to look scrambled.

“There, look at you.” Mumbo congratulated, the slightest smile crossing his lips. The mob noticed this making him smile as he stirred a bit faster. The redstoner turned, taking out some butter and a fork, placing a small block of it into the pan before turning up the heat.

Grian didn't know when to stop so he kept going, just wanting to do his job correctly. 

His gaze was turned to the stove that made the small block of butter become a liquid, the small action puzzling the Watcher. Mumbo seemed to be cutting up small pieces of cheese on the corner of the counter, not paying attention to the kid. He had never seen most of the things in this world and now that he was seeing something up close he wanted to find out more about it.

Curiosity got the most of Grian making him reach for the metal pan only to yell when it touched his skin. The other immediately turned, rushing to see what had happened as Grian held his hand, staring at the stove.

“You don’t touch that, it's hot you spoon.” Mumbo quickly spoke, rushing to turn on cold water. The name confused the watcher. He was taught that a spoon was a tool, the thing he had been using. 

“Spoon?” Grian asked as the man quickly took his hand and ran it under the sink. Mumbo stopped for a second, as if thinking, the mob feeling that something was off with the other. “Oh, it’s nothing, just something my father used to call me when i would do something dumb…” The man almost said sadly, changing the subject immediately after.

“The stove will hurt you, don't touch it.” He said in a more stern tone, Grian pulled his wings to his back, his heart slightly dropping as he imagined that dreaded shock going through him at those words.

“I-I’m sorry Mr. Jumbo…” The blond spoke, knowing he messed up. “Don't be.” The other responded, his voice leveling out again as he turned the water off, then going to gather the cheese on a plate. 

Grian was surprised at the calm tone, something in him wanting to believe he was mad, him always getting yelled at for something.

“Alright, now you want to pour the eggs into the pan.” The factory worker instructed as he turned down the heat, getting slightly behind Grian again. The Watcher allowed him to take his wrists as he picked up the bowl, the mustached brit guiding where to hold it above the pan.

“And pour.” The raven haired male spoke as he turned Grian’s hands, the blond smiling as the mix cascaded into the pan. He slowly put down the bowl and watched as the eggs began making a sizzling noise, happy at what he had done.

“I have to do the next part, why don't you go sit down.” Mumbo commented without looking over as he began sprinkling salt and pepper onto the eggs before laying the cheese on top. “O-ok, yes sir.” Grian replied as he walked away, going back to where he usually sat. 

After a few short minutes the redstoner had fixed the rest and brought the plate to him, now sitting down as well. “Thank you Mr. Jumbo.” Grian thanked as he looked up from the food at him. “You helped.” Mumbo responded before he began eating.

Grian felt something spark up in him he hadn't felt before, he liked it, he liked this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome bois wholesome bois wholesome boisssss!!


	20. Seemingly in a good mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want anyone to say “Oh it’s not Christmas anymore.” I wrote this before Christmas so I could take a break and then my upload schedule got messed up, so it’s a little late. There is your explanation, so enjoy.

The redstoner kept a straight face as he walked down the hallway to his office. He couldn't help but notice that the factory had gotten quite empty recently, but then again, most of his coworkers had families to go spend time with during the holidays.

That thought made him feel sick, reminding him of what he was stripped from at such a young age. He quickly pushed it out of his mind as he came up on his door. With his right hand he held what he was carrying behind his back and with his left he took his keys and opened the door.

When the technician walked in he was met with Grian sitting up wide awake, quiet and waiting. “G-good morning Mr. Jumbo, I’m sorry that i slept late…” Grian quickly apologized, fidgeting with his hands as he spoke.

“I let you sleep.” Mumbo replied in a calm tone as he closed and locked the door, heading over to the other side of the room where Grian was sitting. When he sat down he set a small rectangle shaped gift on the ground in front of him. It was nothing special, just red paper covering what was really inside.

“For me?” The mob asked, shifting his wings as the other nodded. Mumbo thought for a second, why did he get him something? He never cared enough about anyone to go out of his way to do something like that, at least he didn't let himself. 

“It’s Christmas, so I decided to get you this.” The redstoner said, not letting himself go too much into detail. When he saw Grian’s questioning stare he spoke up again. 

“You take the paper off.” Mumbo commented, getting another look from Grian before the mob picked it up and began unwrapping it.

“A-a book?” The male asked, opening it to find a small pencil and eraser. 

“You seem to like looking through my desk so I thought you would like to try sketching.” He replied, seeing a smile begin to form on Grian’s face.

“Thank you Mr. Jumbo, really.” Joy covered the kid’s expression making the Brit exhale with a small amount of relief that he liked it. Then again, who cared if he liked it? But he did… and that was all that mattered.

Grian stared at what his captor had given him with a small hint of curiosity. Sure they had books in the End but they were called enchantment tables and they were only used by the higher powers like leaders. Now he had one of his own and he could do whatever he wanted with it. 

The mob thought about when he was looking at that old small book that he had found in Mumbo’s desk. What Mumbo had made didn't really have structure. All it had was support beams and showed all of the redstone circuitry, almost avoiding the outside parts.

Without a second thought, Grian began drawing rectangles that slowly turned into walls as the drawing whent on. The small male began thinking about the redstone contraption itself as he did the framework, reminding himself that he would need to add vents to the sides of the machine incase of it overheating. 

He also created an open space where the sugar cane would grow and could be seen but anything around it that was technically being covered up. 

By the time he was finished he had almost drawn through three pages with just one idea, fixing errors and drawing different perspectives on each.

The boy couldn't help but feel proud of himself, for once he had done something. The watcher smiled as he thought about all of the other things he could create. He could draw buildings of his own desire, he could sketch different types and be able to control everything about them to their full extent. 

Whatever Grian created in the book was his, and his only. The small feeling of being able to control something for once created a spark of hope, at least something to grab onto.

Mumbo sighed as he looked at the time. It showed 3:37 am, its hands moving as every second flew by. The clock’s ticking racked at his brain, not letting him focus, just reminding him more and more how late it was. 

The redstoner let his face fall into his hands as he closed his eyes, desperate for just a small amount of sleep. The darkness only spawned those terrible images, those things he couldn't forget. Mumbo opened his eyes once more, blankly staring at his half erased blueprint, his mind buzzing with exhaustion, his head not being able to keep up. 

He needed to finish this, he needed to turn it in to Doc before its due date that day. The human was dragged out of the repetitive warning of his mind as he glanced backwards. 

There across the room layed a small watcher, his wigs acting as a shield from the outside world as the mob slept. Mumbo had forgotten about dinner… ‘stupid spoon, cant even keep the damned thing alive.’ his mind lectured him as he stood, walking over to the sleeping blond. 

With almost no trouble, the redstoner slid his hands under the other, lifting him up to be cradled in his arms. With hesitant and even steps he slowly made his way across the office. 

Mumbo barely jumped out of his skin as a loud sound of something hitting the ground ignited behind him, making his head wip around to see what had made the noise. The human let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as a small black book came into his vision. It must have fallen out of the mob’s hand when Mumbo had moved him. 

With the case solved and the watcher still asleep, the redstoner walked into his bedroom, carefully making his way to the bed, careful to bump into anything. The human looked down at the kid in his arms for a second, watching with an almost mesmerized gaze as the boy’s chest rose and fell in sync with his breaths. 

It was comforting, almost nice to see the other so calm in his presents, even if the mob was sleeping. 

With his eyes still placed on the blond’s face, Mumbo laid Grian on his side of the bed, pulling the covers over him so even his wings were nicely covered. A small smile made its way onto the redstoner’s face as he brushed a bit of curly hair out of the kid's eyes, pulling his hand back slowly, not wanting to wake the other up. 

With that done Mumbo turned and walked back over to the door, turning out the light and closing the door softly before looking down at the book the watcher had dropped. 

With a swift motion he scooped it off the floor about to place it near the wall when an urge hit him. A small part of the black haired male wanted to see what was inside. He knew it was somewhat a violation of the kid’s privacy but he gave it to him, what Grian didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

Mumbo opened the book, surprised to see a weirdly familiar looking sketch. The human looked closer, his eyes traveling to the next page where it confirmed he had seen it before. The man began walking back to his desk, still looking at the book as he sat down. 

Mumbo opened the bottom drawer of his desk before pulling an even smaller book than he was holding out. The small thing was his, the beaten up cover showing the years age, Mumbo somehow hiding it through all those years with the Watchers. 

The man began flipping through the small book before he got to a bookmarked page. The redstoner starred in almost amazement. It looked like the small watcher had made something almost like a shell for what he had originally created. The thing that stuck out the most was that it looked as if you could actually build it, all the proportions being on point, especially with the technical side of things.

Mumbo closed both of the books, sliding his into his desk before looking back at the clock. Mumbo silently cursed at himself as he looked back down on the project he had to finish before the afternoon, knowing good and well he wouldn't have the chance to even take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //IMPORTANT PLEASE READ//
> 
> For legal reasons, I’m not saying that abuse and\or r*pe is ok in any way. This fic was a vent of my own thoughts that I have come to learn that people enjoy. If anything, this is showing how badly r*pe and any other types of abuse affects people mentally. I’m sorry if you do not like the contents of this fic, if you don’t, simply don’t read it. I hope everyone has a great day.


	21. New sights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you humans an extra long chap! I might not post in a week because we have exams so that’s why I made this so long, enjoy!

Grian’s sleep filled mind came to an awakening as his eyes opened. When the kid moved to stretch he couldn't help but notice that he was laying in bed. Had he fallen asleep here? 

The watcher ignored it as he flipped the blankets off of himself, stretching his arms and wings before sitting up fully. It was then when he had also noticed that he wasn't on his side of the bed, instead he was layed where his captor usually slept, the other nowhere to be found…

Grian turned his head, the door was also closed unlike it ever was when he woke up in the bedroom. With a soft tap he got off of the bed, his feet hitting the floor as he flattened the wrinkles from his sweater. 

With a calm expression, the mob opened the bedroom door, his eyes searching for his captor. Grian’s gaze locked onto the man who was sitting at his desk, his head propped against his hand, seemingly asleep. The watcher walked over, his eyes on the asleep human. The man’s breaths seemed surprisingly calm, giving the other the sign he was ok to wake up. 

“Mr. Jumbo…” Grian whispered, hesitantly shaking the redstoner’s shoulder. Mumbo woke up almost immediately, quickly looking to the side to see the mob, seeming to relax at that. “Just you Gree…” “-Grian” The man quickly corrected himself, a small pinkness meeting his ears at the accidental name. 

Grian couldn't help but be flustered at the title, it wasn't much but it took a toll on him. The man looked at the clock, rolling the chair back quickly as he stood up. 

“Shit.” the redstoner hissed as he gathered the papers he had laid out, rushing to look for a folder. “I-im sorry..” Grian whispered lightly, sinking back away from the other who was clearly in a small state of distress. 

“Not at you Grian, you woke me up.” Mumbo replied, not taking the time to look at the watcher as he shoved everything in a cream colored, slightly bent folder.

The mob averted his gaze only for it to fall on his book that was now on his captors desk. Grian’s stomach dropped as he thought of what must have happened. ‘He looked in it, he’s mad, he’s mad at me’ the mob’s mind immediately jumped to exactly what must have happened. Grian was snapped out of his thoughts when Mumbo’s voice cut through the quiet room.

“You are going to come with me today.” The human spoke as he turned around, making his way into the bedroom. Grian’s entire body froze at that.

“O-out s-side the room!?” his cracked voice came out uncontrollably, fear filling every part of his body. ‘He's going to kill me. i'm not going to see him again. He’s going to kill me!’ The watcher was frozen in place, his wings wrapping around him as he trembled, not knowing how to go about the situation. 

Mumbo came out of the room with a pair of gray shoes and some socks.

“Sit in the chair and put these on.” The redstoner spoke, handing the foot wear to the other.

“M-mr. Jumbo, I'm so sorry, I didn't do anything wrong, I-i've been trying-...” Grian rambled, finally a soft sob cutting through his pleading. The redstoner looked at the mob with a small amount of confusion as to why he was now shaking and crying. 

“Grian, calm down, please just put the shoes on.” Mumbo asked, sitting him down in his office chair to put on the shoes. The kid wiped his face the best he could as he took the socks and put them on, then the shoes, not knowing what to do next.

“You don’t know how to tie them?” the man asked, sighing when the blond haired male shook his head no. Mumbo kneeled down in front of the chair, taking one of the mob’s feet and laying it on his knee.

“Loop, swoop, pull, done.” The man instructed the watcher. Grian stared down at him as he did the next just as easily, still not understanding a thing that he was trying to tell him. Mumbo put a pair of nearly black gloves on, straightening his tie as the other got off the chair. When the human got to the door he stopped, his hand sitting on the doorknob as he looked back. 

“Grian, I want you to listen to me.” The suited man lowered his voice at the other making him look up at him. “I don’t want you to leave my side.” It took a minute for him to finish.

“You know the punishments.” Grian nodded, dread filling his blood at even the reference to that collar… 

“Yes sir?” The man requested harshly.

“Y-yes sir.” The blond male quickly spoke back, not wanting to anger the other. With that Mumbo opened the door, walking out of it before Grian, the mob still greatly hesitant of anything to do with the hallway. The shorter male watched the other shut and lock the door before he headed down the corridor.The watcher trailed straight behind, barely giving space between the two. 

Grian looked up at the human, Mumbo’s expression was completely numb as he seemed to be staring into nothingness as he walked. The timid side of the other struck a small amount of uneasiness through the small male, that all he had been exposed to when they had first met. 

It wasn't long until Grian noticed where they were, it all seemed familiar at this point. A small tap on the side of the mob’s wrist caught his attention as he neared an archway, making him look down. The man in front of him had his hand open, leaving Grian slightly confused until he slowly took it, Mumbo holding it nicely in his palm.

The watcher relaxed in the other’s hold as they finally turned, everything now getting more familiar, even though the mob couldn't quite place it. The two had entered a large part of the main factory now, the smell of iron and coal nearly smothering if you weren't used to it. 

Grian’s eyes widened as he was led into a room. It wasn't any room. It was the office, the bosses office. When the watcher's eyes met the creeper’s he completely froze, only being able to see the other’s angered expression as he ran after him. 

“Hello Mumbo, I see you still have your pet.” Doc commented giving a glance to the watcher, not seeming to affect the human, his numb, slightly annoyed gaze all you could see.

“He is my assistant.” Mumbo replied in a deep voice as he laid the folder on the other’s desk, pushing it towards him. 

“You really cut it short Mumbo, you know we expect you to do better in time situations.” The creeper spoke as he folded his hands on top of the blue prints he had been given. 

“You gave me two months to design an entire machine sir. Do I need to remind you that I am not getting paid?” The redstoner shot back, giving the same stern look the other had been giving. 

Those words made his boss avert his eyes for a second, paying very close attention to the folder that had been given to him. The man opened it, looking through the stack of papers, each having very specific instructions as well as drawings of different wiring that went into it.

Grian didn't realize he had been squeezing the others hand until Mumbo cleared his throat, looking down at him. “Sorry…” The watcher squeaked out, the boss seemingly not hearing him as he loosened his grip but didn’t let go. He couldn't tell if it was just him or the room but he felt a great amount of discomfort as he stood there, looking at his captors boss.

“It looks good, i'll send it over to Bdubs’s department.” Doc spoke as he closed the folder, shooting another almost angry look at the mob. Grian’s stomach turned, but before he had the chance to backup Mumbo stepped in front of him, guiding the watchers hand so that he was hidden from the other’s view. 

“What’s wrong Jumbo, don’t like the thing to be looked at?” Doc asked, ignoring the redstoner’s now beyond annoyed look.

“Once again, he is my assistant.” Mumbo now growled, the harsh tone making Grian flinch.

“Assistant in what? May I ask the mob?” The creeper asked, referring to the Watcher behind the tall man. 

“He doesn't speak english.” Mumbo defended him, not giving the cyborg a chance to speak to the kid.

“Then what does he help you with, because it seems to me he is a danger to this factory.” The sitting man clasped his hands together as he spoke, his german accent cutting through the quite loud sound of machines outside. Grian could sense the hesitation from the redstoner before he answered.

“He builds.” Mumbo responded calmly. Doc shut his mouth, rethinking whatever he was going to say before that. The watcher looked up at his captor instantly. He had gone through the book… but he didn't seem mad…

“What does he build exactly?” Doc asked, clearly not believing what he was told. 

“He builds shells for machines, my machines.” The tall brit replied easily. The look he got in response did not look like he believed him.

“So why hasn't he started working?” The german asked, tapping his pen against his desk as he spoke.

“I'm working on that.” The engineer said back, the two’s conversation slowly getting put to the back of Grian’s mind as he looked outside.He had only been in this part of the factory once, and the constant flow of people walking outside on their way to do whatever they were gonna do intrigued him. 

The winged male slowly let go of his captors hand, the human not noticing as he continued the business conversation. With that the mob turned, edging his way out the doorway and into the outside of the office. The sound of rustling and machines working flared around him, the crisp cold air flowing through the place adding on to the constant smell of blood and metal. A metal fence kept him from falling off of the high up region he was in, the factory’s main workings seen below. 

The clanking of tin filled his ears as he walked further down the long balcony, curiosity leading him more than his own mind. The thing he was standing on seemed to wrap around another wall before leading into a staircase, presumingly leading to offices. Grian stared downwards, watching as people walked around, some holding equipment and others holding something else that the watcher couldn't quite see. The mob squinted his eyes, intrigued by anything and everything. 

Suddenly he felt a harsh pull on the back of his sweater, another hand on his wrist, snatching him backwards. Grian quickly looked up, his eyes meeting with those red orbs he was so used to. 

“I fucking told you to stay near me!” The brit yelled, catching the kid off guard, pure panic striking through him at the angered tone of voice.

“I wasn't t-trying to run, I-I swear, I was just looking-” “Does that change anything that I told you to do!?” The taller male asked, cutting him off with a harsh look. Grian hadn't heard the man yell at him like this since he had hidden in the bathroom for so long, that same look of anger flaring in the older man’s eyes making Grian’s stomach sink with guilt.

“I’ll deal with you when we get to the office.” Mumbo growled, his grip tight on the watcher’s wrist as he dragged him back to his bosses work area which was further down than he remembered venturing.

Grian was pulled once again back into the office area, his ears boiling with blood as fear ran through him, his gaze locking with the creeper’s who seemed to have heard the yelling.

“I apologize for my assistant.” The tall man put on his work face again just like that as he apologized for the sudden department to his boss. “Okay... as I was saying, we need more recruits for gathering Watchers since you’ve stopped.” Doc spoke, now ignoring the kid who was cowered back behind his captor, the redstoner not taking notice to him. When the human didn’t let Grian’s wrist go his stomach turned more at how angered the man must be to not trust him all of a sudden. 

The watcher never disobeyed, he tried his best to do everything the other said all the time, not giving him a reason to pull the collar back out, but now, Grian wasn’t so sure about that theory. ‘I’ll deal with you when we get back to the office.’ Those words stuck in the kid’s brain, the endless possibilities that that simple sentence could turn into caused pure anxiety to flood through him once more. 

He was trusted, he didn't deserve the collar, he didn't deserve the muzzle. Just the thought of that thing made a shiver go down the boy’s spine. He hated it, the vulnerable feeling of not being able to speak, never getting to explain himself before getting shocked haunted him before he got it taken off. 

As the two workers spoke to each other the mob stood quietly, his eyes never leaving the floor, not realizing that his wings were strictly stuck to his sides. How could he be so stupid… he knew that he wasnt supposed to leave but he had never been out of the office but twice. He couldn't help but want to see something more than the stone walls of Mumbo’s room. 

Ten minutes passed feeling like eternity, the blond not being able to stop the guilt that rested deep in his gut. Finally the two said their last words, the feeling of the taller male dragging his wrist along arriving once again as they left the room. 

“Mr. Jumbo I-” “Save it.” The other cut Grian off making the kid let out a shuttered breath.

“Really-” “I said be quiet, Grian.” Mumbo growled, not giving the mob a chance to speak as they walked through the facility hallways. 

Grian tried not to tear up. He didn't mean to do anything wrong, he sure as hell didn't want the other to be mad either, the only thing ever being met with was that collar that he had been tortured with all that time before… ‘What’s wrong with you, always making stupid mistakes…’

“I’m sorry…” The watcher whispered lightly, staring at the back of Mumbo’s shoes as they walked.

“∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ !¡ᔑ∷ℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖌ╎リ⊣ ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⚍リ↸ᒷ∷ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑリ↸?” (What part of stop talking do you not understand?) Mumbo asked a deep voice making the mob go ridged, the other never speaking in galactic unless he had to. Grian was fucked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, he’s fucked.


	22. Seemingly in a bad mood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! I am so happy to be posting again, and yes, I am alive. I’m working on each chap being longer and thought out which is a little different then my first frantic writing and posting schedule 😅. I’m working on plot and I have a nice outline of what I want next so it should be smooth for the next few chaps. Again, I love you all and plz enjoy this, I worked pretty hard.

Mumbo walked through the hallway, pulling the smaller male behind him as they made their way to their destination. The redstoner felt infuriated, not at the kid for wandering off but for not obeying him. He couldn't help but remind himself about the pure fear that struck through him as he looked around, noticing that Grian wasn't there. 

Pure panic soon took over and that’s when Mumbo left only to find him well down the hallway outside, peering over the side of the balcony like he wasn't in terrible danger of the people around him. 

The watcher had shut up now, being more quiet than usual, but then again, Mumbo would have been too if he had just been yelled at like that. The mob needed to find his place, he couldn’t just walk around a place like this, if the people got their hands on him they’d kill him on spot. 

The tall man didn't make a sound as he took the keys from his back pocket, unlocking the door of his living area, a small place that Doc had given to him as long as he worked for free… but then again, where or what would a person that had just been rescued go? The industry was quite big, almost everyone had an office like his, it was easier for someone to live at their job. 

As they walked into the room he could see that the mob automatically tried walking away. 

“Grian.” Mumbo called, his voice still stern. When the other’s hazel eyes met his he could see the guilt and tint of fear in them. 

“Come here.” He finished, sitting in his office chair after closing the door behind him. When the other walked up to him, the kid crossed his arms, seeming uncomfortable. 

“Grian, I told you not to leave my side when we left.” The brit spoke making the other begin fiddling with his hands.

“I said I w-was sorry, i wasn't trying t-to leave-” “That’s not the point, do you know what the people here will do to you?” Mumbo cut the other off, staring into the mob’s eyes, seeing nothing but guilt. 

“Those workers aren't like me, they wouldn't give you a chance to speak up.” He continued, the back of his brain reminding him the automatic mindset to murder he had been in before he had gotten to know the mob. He made sure not to change his tone of voice, wanting to get through to the other. The mob’s eyes fell from the sitting man, ending up on the floor in front of him, avoiding eye contact at all costs. 

“The fact that I took you out of this office was dangerous enough, would you want to be killed, to have something like Doc was going to do happen?” Mumbo asked, now seeing the mob’s eyes start to tear up once more.

“I have reasons for my rules, especially in times like today.” The brit spoke, the sight of regret in the other’s orbs as he tugged at the rem of his sweater pained him, the man hating seeing the discomfort the mob felt.

“I’m sorry… I am…” Grian responded, shifting his wings to slightly wrap around him, the form of protection doing nothing to help his emotional state. 

“Don’t do it again, you can go sit.” The redstoner finished the small lecture making the mob look up with almost shock.

“Y-your not going t-to shock me? Or put the collar back on?...” he asked, confused. The taller male looked back at him, not knowing how to respond. He didn't plan on ever using that thing again, it hurt the man to look back on the memories of him pressing that damn controller and the immediate pain he was inflicting on the other. 

Yes he hated the watchers, they had no emotions, not caring in the slightest about anything’s emotional well being but Grian was different. Not just a small part of him but everything in the usually so cut off man now realized Grian was different. How? He had no idea, yet something in him depended on the kid.

“No, I trust that you won’t do it again… you break that trust however and there will be problems.” Mumbo responded as he turned, the smaller male not leaving a second to waste before leaving the human’s side, leaving the man now sitting alone looking at some papers on his desk. 

The watcher’s gaze was straight forward as he stared at the hard wood floor, his wings shifting from the previous position he had been in. All he could think about was what he deserved. When he knew he was going to be punished he dreaded it but now he realized it should have happened. 

He deserved to be shocked, yelled at, hit, anything! Yet he was sitting across the room from the person who had been so mad with no harm done. When Mumbo was mad he got punished, what had changed? Grian wasn't saying he didn’t feel relieved but at the same time it put more on him…

Just the thought of the other raising his voice made him want to disappear, he was taught that the man should be feared… and he was. But now, Grian felt slightly comfortable… was that ok to feel? His mind seemed as if it was tearing itself apart as he contemplated everything around him.

He couldn't help but be grateful for the bed he was let to sleep in, as well as the food he ate. No one had ever cared for him like that. But now it seemed to be deeper than gratitude, it scared Grian. The way that the redstoner held him when he was crying or in distress calmed him in a different way. It felt warm and nice, as if he was protected, but he didnt feel like he should be protected.

Grian couldn't tell what feelings were anymore resulting in him burying his face into the palms of his hands, only to travel deeper into thought. His mind took him back to when he lost the redstoner in that dream. It felt so real, so scary. He felt as if a part of him had left, being replaced by repeating hallways and fear. 

He couldn't let that happen in reality, he didn't know what would happen. Where would he go? Mumbo was the only person who ever cared about him. He was the only figure that took care of him, protecting him from dangers like Doc, and now that he thought about it, the facility they were in. When he wandered off he didn't realize the danger he was in, always being so used to the protection from his captor.

That word made Grian’s mind spudder, is that what Mumbo was? Was he really someone who had taken him? It didn’t seem right to Grian, Mumbo took care of him, protected him, gave him warmth. If anything he saved him, not captured. Yes he maybe tied his wings together, or put a muzzle on him. Yes he may have shocked him, and yelled at him alot, but the redstoner was good…

Mr. Jumbo cared about him, he was better than anything the Watcher had in the cold dark End. Maybe he was right about the Watchers, they were cold creatures… They had done much worse, they kicked him and yelled at him, and abandoned him, not Mumbo! The watcher’s hated him, but not the brit, Mumbo saved him. 

Grian’s mind seemed to lock onto that fact. The cruelty he had gone through with the watchers overrode everything slightly bad that the human had put him through. That was enough for the mob to look up to him, after all, it was for his own protection, survival at the most... right?

The more the blond thought the more he wanted to get away from his mind. Thinking never did him good, especially when he thought about the position he was in. The deep dry feeling of guilt still rested in his gut. As if it was a virus, not wanting to leave its host, taking everything out of him until it couldn't any more. 

Before Grian had time to begin sobbing he got up, stretching his wings out before looking over to the back of the redstoner. Something in the boy wanted to convince himself that the other was still mad, he still had the chance to punish him, and Grian couldn't handle it. 

The watcher slowly made his way across the room, every step seeming to lead into his mind to slow down more, his mind not knowing where to go. 

“Mr. Jumbo…” He whispered, keeping his head down. As he spoke memories seemed to flash before his eyes. The amount of pure fear that held him as Mumbo clicked that button, the amount of anger he saw through those eyes, fully directed at him. The amount of times he couldn't help doing something and get punished for it, it all haunted him. The stinging words, laced with a compilation of anger as well as fear leaving the other’s mouth as Mumbo shouted at him all those nights ago. It had been months, yet those memories made it clear that it was happening now. 

“Yes?” The man’s words reached his ears just in time as Grian looked up, tears in his eyes. 

Mumbo turned his chair slightly, looking over only to be met with a tearing up kid. Just as the redstoner opened his mouth to say something he was surprised by the male wrapping his arms around his sides, resting his head against his chest as he cried. 

The man’s mouth shut with a click as he looked down, staring at the sobbing kid attached to him. He could feel his heart speed up and slow down at the same time, his heart wanting to pound out of his chest but his brain wanting to shut down. He sat almost paralized until he allowed his hands to rest on the boy’s back, only then realizing how hard he was crying.

Mumbo began to lean back, pulling the watcher with him until the smaller male was sitting on his lap, crying against his suit, his own back against the chair. 

“╎ᒲ ᓭ𝙹∷∷||...” (Im sorry…) He heard Grian squeak out, his voice broken and streigned. The man swallowed as he thought about what to say. ‘What is Grian crying about anyways? Why does he come to me?’ Neither of the questions were answered as the tall male spoke up. 

“||𝙹⚍ ᓭ⍑𝙹⚍ꖎ↸リ’ℸ ̣ ʖᒷ ”(you shouldn't be) Mumbo replied shortly, hesitantly beginning to run his hand up and down the watcher’s back, his eyes resting looking at the back of the boy’s head. The kid seemed tense, as well as nervous, yet he was clinging to Mumbo, probably in his most vulnerable state. The mob only sobbed harder, slightly nudging himself closer to the comfort.

“Shhhhhhhh ╎ℸ ̣ ’ᓭ ᔑꖎ∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ Grian…” (Shhhhhhhh It's alright Grian…) The human whispered, taking his other hand to pet and move around the other’s hair, knowing that the watcher’s home language would most likely comfort him most. He could feel a small wet spot where Grian was crying yet he didn't mind it, only bringing the boy closer.

The redstoner quickly froze as what felt like a blanket wrapped around him only to soon realize it was the kid’s wings. Mumbo’s eyes raced to look at the other’s face, his body not making a move. The boy seemed like he meant for it to happen, just burying further into the man’s suit. 

A nervous look crossed the humans face as his hand slowly went to where the mob’s wings connected to his back. His eyes watched closely, making sure not to make the other uneasy as his fingers began rubbing around those spots. With that Grian relaxed fully, lifting his wings slightly to make more room for Mumbo’s hand. 

A small smile engraved itself onto the redstoner’s expression as he watched the watcher close his eyes contently, every now and then moving his wings into a better position. The man’s hand glided over the base of his wings, every now and then his fingers getting caught in the small holes he had made in the sweater for the things. 

How could Mumbo ever yell at a thing like this? Now the raven haired male came to his senses, his mind unwinding just that little bit to get a grip on things. The faded memories of him screaming at the kid slid into his mind, the events playing as if it had happened yesterday. 

The way that the human would almost distance himself away from the mob, never out of anger but fear, only showing the opposite emotion out of protection for his own fragile state. How Mumbo’s mind would snap, the watcher only being there for something he could take the pain out on. Images of the kid backing up, tears cascading down his face as Mumbo shocked him over and over again entered his mind sending a small amount of discomfort to now himself...

The human didn't know what had changed. Maybe it was the way that Grian came to him when he was scared, even when the fear was caused by him. Or it could have been the way the watcher learned that this was normal now, never giving the man the reason to kill him other than his own dark memories. 

Or maybe it wasn't Grian, it was him. Things couldn't change, that mattered the most. Grian was a Watcher. Grian could never be anything to Mumbo… yet he was… The things needed to die, they were vile and evil, they had no right to live. All they cared about was themselves. All they cared about was what they felt like doing, what suited them. Iskall would still be with him if it weren't for the watchers…

Mumbo killed them for a reason. They deserved it, every last one of them deserved the machines he shoved them into. They deserved to be screaming for mercy as they were torn apart limb by limb, they were the same as any mob. It sent happiness to the human, just seeing the distress, hearing what they were saying was a bonus from learning the bastard’s language… But Grian… Grian was definitely different.

Grian didn't act like the mobs, he didn’t seek the emotional destruction that the others did. He did everything he was told, he seemed to accomplish more than that… Mumbo cared about him. He wasn't just a pet, he was a living being, yes he may be a watcher but he wasn't one of them.

The human was snapped back into reality as he looked down upon the sight before him. The mob’s back slowly descended up and down, his wings drooping into the redstoner’s touch, almost with no life, the asleep muscles having nothing to give. The man could almost hear the soft breaths coming out of him, signaling that he was deep into sleep, so comfortably curled up against his chest.

Mumbo smiled, his eyes heavy as he continued feeling the fluffy feathery mixture of the base of Grian’s wings. The man slowly brought his left hand up, also laying it across the sweatered male’s back. The brit sighed in contentment, fully closing his eyes as the world around him became a void of darkness. 

The feeling of someone hugging him sending pure happiness to his heart… Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, fluffy angst once more. Mumbo and Grian cuddling is my favorite thing to write now.


	23. Real as it gets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Blood, lots. I also had to write half this chap in school so that I could post a new chap today, I didn’t want to keep y’all waiting. Don’t kill me if you don’t like gore or knives, just don’t read.

Mumbo awoke with almost a startle, looking around only to be met with his bedroom. After inspecting the world around him he laid his head back down on the soft pillow under him, two more minutes wouldn't hurt. The next time he opened his eyes he was met with purple. 

“Good morning Mr. Jumbo.” the kid in front of him greeted, his smile showing he hadn’t noticed the human’s terrified expression. 

“Where did you get that?” Mumbo asked quickly, his eyes staring the male in front of him up and down. He wore the same purple cloak and mask that Mumbo had gotten rid of so long ago, hoping never to see it on the kid again. 

“W-well, it’s mine…” The blond responded, the innocence in his voice seeing no problem in wearing the purple fabric. 

“No- no. It’s not yours.” The brit almost growled.

“Take it off.” He spoke, trying not to shake as the small male stood there with his head cocked to the side. 

“But I don’t see why I can't wear it-” “Take the damned thing off Grian!” Mumbo cut him off, only for the male to step back, raising his wings in defence to his sudden dark tone of voice.

“No, It’s mine.” Grian replied, making pure fury bubble in the redstoner’s chest. 

“It’s not, you- it’s not yours.” The human growled, not seeming to budge the mob’s stubbornness. 

“I’m not a human! I can wear my kind’s clothes!” Grian almost shouted, only making that much more anger sprout in the already so furious man. The smaller male’s stance didn’t budge as the other got up.

“I don’t care what the fuck you are! Take the stupid cloak off!” Mumbo’s voice was much darker than anywhere near usual, his eyes showing that flaming anger that was so solely based on the defiant watcher in front of him. 

Grian’s mask only glowed a bright purple in response, still not wavering his defensive take on footing, his wings extended as if to make himself look bigger than he actually was. The small animalistic instinct didn’t affect the human who had lived with the creatures for so long only forcing his mind darker, deeper into the pool of anger that was now high into his chest. 

Mumbo couldn’t stand to see that purple fabric, his mind spiraling down a staircase of insanity and fear at the sight of that cloak, especially on something he cared so deeply about. Almost like a survival instinct the brit shifted quickly, opening his bedside drawer and pulling a small knife from it, opening the thing with a click. 

The mob’s chest stuttered its own deep breathing at the sight of the weapon. Mumbo’s palm tensed around the wood of the sharp object, as if to feel every small indent in the carved handle. His crimson eyes bored into the other like lasers, the inhumane look sending visual discomfort to the kid he was stalking.

Everything in the man screamed for it to stop but he kept going, it was his nature, he needed to. Without warning Mumbo practically lunged towards the other. The mob’s reflexes immediately took action, barely weaving from the male’s hit range as he sprinted through the door of Mumbo’s bedroom. 

The feeling of wind in his hair wasn't a normal find in a factory yet his running proved that wrong. With everything the man had he pounced onto the smaller male, the watcher letting out a yell as he was shoved to the ground. The brit’s chest heaved up and down as he looked down on the now terror filled boy. With almost no hesitation Mumbo raised the knife and struck downwards as hard as he could, hitting the other almost dead on in the chest. 

The screams in agony he got in response didn't seem to faze his already so twisted mind as he continued striking the yelling boy under him. Every part of the tall male’s body was trembling terribly as he tried steadying the knife in the air, never hitting the spot where he had aimed directly, every blow taking a few tries only adding to the agonizing pain that the watcher was in. 

The screams slowly descended into gasps and loud whimpers until the room arrived at dead silence, the only thing being heard was Mumbo’s erratic panting. The redstoner stared at Grian’s now limp body, nothing seemed quite right. 

A warm crimson liquid dripped thoughtlessly from his hands, the red splatters covering the front of his suit as well as pants. A strong odor of Iron and blood filled the air, a smell that Mumbo had gotten used to by now but could never forget the sent of. 

“Grian… grian? GRIAN!!” The human ended up screaming as he took in the sight. Blood dripped from almost every bit of skin exposed to him, pooling around them both. The loud sound of metal hitting concrete rang throughout the room as Mumbo dropped the weapon, now shaking out of fear of himself.

“Grian, Grian no, Grian…” Tears began clouding his vision as everything settled in, the pure anger melting into terror as everything became clear.

“I- Grian, Grian please-” A sob racked through the man as he grabbed at his own suit, trying to feel something around him. His body was not able to decide if he wanted to get away as soon as possible at the gory sight or stay in the presence of the bleeding out mob. His eyes couldn't be removed from the kid’s blood stained corps as he tried covering his face, only whipping more blood onto himself. 

He couldn’t believe it, it was Grian… on the ground, it was Grian!

“GRIAN WAKE UP! PLEASE! I- I DIDN’T MEAN TO!” The man screamed as he tried shaking the lifeless kid’s shoulder. Grian couldn't wake up, of course he couldn't, he stabbed him to death! Mumbo ignored the blood being casted upon his suit as he grabbed the boy, bringing his unmoving figure into his chest, hugging him like a toddler would a lifeless teddy bear.

Hot tears rolled down the man’s face as he squeezed the mob in his arms. 

“I love you Grian, I love you so fucking much, don’t leave me, your all I have…” Mumbo spoke through hiccups, and tears as he rocked back and forth, willing to do anything to get the small affection he once shared with the kid back. 

“Mr. Jumbo…” The human’s eyes opened at the soft words, looking in the direction of the sound. “I’m r-really sorry for waking you but i’m really hungry…” The redstoner’s eyes bolted around the room, he was still in his office chair, a fully well and healthy watcher kid standing in front of him. 

Grian was standing in front of him, ok... unharmed... that same innocent sparkle in his eyes still there as he waited for an answer... The purple watcher cloak that previously covered him was gone, just as Mumbo remembered. 

Mumbo took a deep breath, sleep still hanging on to his tired mind, not wanting to let go. The silent stare he was receiving from Grian reminded him of the question just asked, his head still scrambled, not quite grasping on what was real and not real around him. 

“I’ll get you some cereal, just give me a minute.” The man spoke tiredly, getting an immediate nod from the other. Mumbo stiffly rose from his chair, glancing towards the small digital clock set on his desk. The small lit up numbers showed 11:40, meaning he must have been asleep for about ten hours. That also meant he didn’t feed the kid in ten hours... he needed to work on that. 

Being in no state of mind to even be able to look at the kid now across the room right he made his way back into his bedroom and through the door to his bathroom. Mumbo immediately turned the water on, running the faucet until the liquid draining from it was ice cold. 

The human let out a drawn out sigh as he cupped his hands under the running water, waiting for his hands to fill before splashing it on his face. No matter how much of the stinging liquid he rubbed onto his skin he couldn’t take the horrific images of the kid out of the clutches of his mind. 

The male’s mind slowly settled from his previous tired state as he tried calming his already so worked up nerves. Still, he couldn’t stop seeing the flashes of blood puddled around Grian’s body, the screams, anything having to do with what his corrupted mind created. 

Mumbo finally turned the water off, standing with his hands against the sides of the sink, staring into the drain as if he was reading a book, his mind trying to focus on anything but what he had seen. How had he been so ok with what had taken place as it happened but broken down afterwards? The feeling of that knife sliding through the mob’s chest so easily stained his mind almost clearer than the blood he had drained from the kid during his dream. 

With the thought of Grian already in his mind he decided to try to at least feed the kid, knowing whatever he did in the real world was what counted. With that the man turned out the bathroom light, walking through to his office before almost crashing into the blond seemingly on his way to check on him.

“Sorry Mr. Jumbo” The Watcher quickly choked out, pulling his wings back to himself from their previously surprised spread position.

“Let’s get you some food.” Mumbo replied, ruffling the mob’s hair as he walked past, not bothered by the sudden encounter, his mind accustomed to never answering the apologies, not seeing a reason to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought, hah! I would never do that... or would I?


	24. Go read chapter two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GO READ CHAP TWOOOOOO

-  
-  
-  
Not to harass y’all but.... GO READ CHAPTER TWO I REWROTE IT  
-  
-  
-


End file.
